


O Viajante

by Lumuslua



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, ChanSoo - Freeform, ChanSoo Day, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Lumuslua, M/M, Parallel Universes, REINOCHANSOO, Soulmates, desafiorcs, no happy ending, sehun is a funny guy i swear, sorry - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:15:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27021112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lumuslua/pseuds/Lumuslua
Summary: Kyungsoo acaba parando em outro universo, cheio de reinos e cavaleiros, mas o que ele não esperava, era encontrar sua alma gêmea, Chanyeol, o rei que lhe jurou de morte desde o primeiro dia que o viu.Por mais que tentem mudar, o destino é sempre o mesmo.CHANSOO X SOULMATE X REINO CHANSOO
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: desafio chansoo day





	O Viajante

**Author's Note:**

> fanfic também postada no [Social Spirit](https://www.spiritfanfiction.com/historia/o-viajante-19779914)  
> através do desafio do [@Reinochansoo](https://twitter.com/Reinochansoo?s=20)
> 
> Boa leitura!

**The King News**

23 de Novembro de 1992

_FENDA MISTERIOSA SE ABRE NA GELEIRA DA ANTÁRTICA APÓS UM TERREMOTO_

_Ocorreu na Antártica, nesta noite de domingo (22), um terremoto de 4 graus na Escala Richter. O tremor durou cerca de um minuto, porém foi o suficiente para criar uma enorme fenda em uma das geleiras perto das estações de pesquisas. A rachadura formada durante o terremoto deixou os cientistas em alerta para um possível rompimento da glaciar, mas o que foi descoberto por entre a fenda mudou o rumo de várias pesquisas feitas durante os anos. Um artefato foi encontrado na fenda, sendo um possível indicador de que alguma civilização possa ter passado por ali ou até mesmo vivido no continente._

_Os países do Tratado da Antártica convocaram uma reunião de emergência e decidiram hoje (23) enviar uma expedição arqueológica para o local, trabalhando em conjunto com as estações de pesquisas. Dois aviões do governo do Chile levará os pesquisadores de vários países até a Antártica, não há previsão para a data de partida, apenas que será em breve._

  
  


⧫

  
  


Ele conferia pela quinta vez as horas em seu relógio de pulso em menos de dez minutos, estava nervoso e ansioso, enquanto seus colegas de trabalho dormiam tranquilos em seus assentos, já que ainda era madrugada quando decolaram, Kyungsoo não parava de roer as unhas e olhar para a paisagem do lado de fora do avião, pensando em como acabou parando em uma das maiores expedições arqueológicas do mundo. Conseguia sentir as náuseas lhe atingindo, por mais que fosse um arqueólogo renomado, não esperava ser convocado pelo governo para ser um dos responsáveis por um dos grupos, seria uma grande mentira dizer que preferia ficar em casa ao invés de se arriscar no frio intenso da Antártica, era simplesmente uma das maiores realizações de sua profissão, sendo tão novo. Era apenas uma grande responsabilidade e uma confusão de sentimentos, afinal, não sabiam quanto tempo passariam nessa expedição, se realmente encontrariam algum, junto ao fato de poderem descobrir se uma possível civilização viveu em um dos lugares mais inóspitos do mundo, entretanto não podia deixar de pensar em sua avó, não pretendia deixá-la sozinha após a morte de seu avô e estava pronto para mudar seu campo, indo para a área de relatórios arqueológicos, mas a própria senhora o impediu e insistiu para que agarrasse esta oportunidade com força. A despedida foi um tanto dolorosa para Kyungsoo, enquanto a mais velha, embora em uma tristeza estampada nos olhos, não deixou de sorrir para o neto e por mais que tenha demorado até finalmente esta naquele avião junto com outros profissionais de várias partes do mundo, partindo apenas no meio de Dezembro, o Doh continuava incomodado com algo desde então, após conversar com sua avó e pensar nesse incômodo desconhecido o lembrou do dia em que partiu.

  


_“A carta que segurava tremia levemente em consequência do tremor que surgia em sua mão a medida que a lia em voz alta, mas que ia diminuindo de volume ao entender o conteúdo. Olhou para a senhora a sua frente que bateu palmas e sorriu largamente, Kyungsoo sentiu ser apertado em um abraço forte, balançando-o de um lado para outro. Acabou de ser convocado para uma expedição de emergência na Antártica e não sabia o que falar, tentou esboçar alguma expressão, mas tudo o que conseguia era ficar chocado com que acabara de ler, ouviu sua avó falar animada que deveriam comemorar e estava preste a chamar os vizinhos para dar as notícias e o mais novo finalmente despertou, focando seu olhar na mais velha._

_— Eu não vou — disse, chamando a atenção da senhora que virou-se surpresa para ele._

_— Como assim, meu filho? — Aproximou-se do mais novo. — É claro que vai. Você ama seu trabalho e essa é uma ótima oportunidade! — Acariciou os ombros de Kyungsoo, lhe sorrindo terna._

_— Eu não posso, vovó — exclamou. — Não posso deixar a senhora sozinha aqui e eu nem mesmo sei se sou capaz de realizar esse trabalho. — Abriu os braços, estava indignado, apenas não sabia com o que ou com quem._

_A velha senhora suspirou, não deixando que seu rosto cheio de marcas do tempo ficasse com a expressão dura. Encarou seu neto da forma mais doce que podia, um traço de personalidade não muito comum em si. Ela pegou nas mãos de Kyungsoo e apertou-as suavemente, tentando lhe passar segurança._

_— Você precisa ir, meu filho. — Insistiu._

_— Eu não preciso. Posso trabalhar mais perto, não tenho ir para o final do mundo. Eu estou bem aqui. — O tom de voz, embora contínuo, estava carregado de incertezas._

_— Não está! — Bateu o pé. — Doh Kyungsoo, não há nada para você aqui, meu filho. — Levou uma de suas mãos até o rosto do mais novo que franziu as sobrancelhas em confusão. — Nós dois sabemos que seu lugar ainda não é aqui e se prender nessa vida pacata não é o que você quer e muito menos é o que vou permitir que faça. — Sorriu._

_— Vovó… — choramingou, não sabendo que argumentos usar para vencer essa batalha._

_— Kyungsoo, eu te amo! — exclamou, cortando qualquer tentativa do outro de falar. — E eu tenho certeza que essa viagem vai ser a coisa mais importante da sua vida, porque ela é. Acredite em mim, é seu destino desde menino se encontrar por aí, filho e não ficar cuidando de uma velha em uma cidadezinha sem graça. Você nasceu para ser um rei, querido! — Elogiou e riu suavemente, mas as lágrimas se formando em seu olhos não contrastavam com a ação. Kyungsoo suspirou, sabia que se arrependeria se não fosse, mas não queria deixar tudo para trás de forma tão repentina assim, mesmo que seja seu sonho viajar para vários lugares em explorações, ansiando por conhecer o passado._

_— Está certo. — Kyungsoo sorriu fraco, se deixando vencer, por fim._

_— Seu lugar é lá, Kyungsoo. — riu fraco, mas o olhar estava entristecido. — Nós sempre soubemos disso, mas se despedir continua sendo algo triste. — Acariciou os cabelos do mais novo, que não entendeu o que a mais velha quis dizer com “nós”, talvez, ela estivesse se referindo aos seus familiares, o que parecia ser improvável, já que os pais de Kyungsoo nem mesmo sabiam no que o filho trabalhava. — Fique bem, seja feliz e tenha cuidado com os perigos que podem surgir, meu neto!_

_— Eu não vou para a guerra, vovó! — exclamou rindo fraco. — Eu vou ficar bem._

_— Só me prometa que vai tomar muito cuidado, meu filho. — A preocupação estava estampada tanto no rosto, quanto na voz e pegou Kyungsoo de surpresa pela mudança repentina de expressão. — E por mais que essa velha aqui esteja sendo egoísta dizendo isso — riu, sentindo a voz embargar. —, tente voltar para casa, sim?!_

_As lágrimas caindo pelo rosto da mais velha espantou Kyungsoo, Doh Minsoo era a mulher mais forte que conhecia, raras eram as vezes que a viu chorar. O mais novo se apressou em abraçá-la, tentando reconfortar sua avó, confuso com suas palavras._

_— eu sei que a expedição vai ser longa, mas é claro que vou voltar para casa, vovó — riu fraco, tentando descontrair. —, para onde mais eu iria?_

_Apertou um pouco mais o abraço, sentindo a mais velha retribuir. Kyungsoo não conseguiu ver o olhar triste de sua avó e nem saber o quanto seu coração pesava em ter que deixá-lo ir. Minsoo sabia muito bem que pedir para o mais novo ficar era egoísmo e iria contra tudo o que acreditou em toda sua vida, mas pedir para que seu neto voltasse para casa era apenas um desejo que esperava que fosse atendido. Era muito maior do que uma preocupação maternal, Minsoo sabia muito disso."_

  


Kyungsoo foi desperto por um de seus colegas de trabalho, acabou cochilando perdido em pensamentos. Haviam pousado depois de quatro horas de voo, bem menos horas do que foi sair da Coreia até o Chile. Não dormiu quase nada na noite passada e tão pouco durante a viagem, mas não se sentia cansado.

Mal pôs os pés para fora do avião e sentiu seu corpo se arrepiar todo e as extremidades de seus membros se encolherem de frio. Por mais que estivesse acostumado com temperaturas amenas no inverno da Coreia, a Antártica era outro patamar e Kyungsoo se perguntava se morreria de frio, literalmente, em algum momento dessa expedição; nunca gostou do clima gelado, o calor lhe era mais atrativo. Por terem chegado ainda de madrugada, a equipe que os recepcionou apenas os guiaram para as instalações onde iriam dormir e Kyungsoo, como um dos líderes da expedição, foi quem conversou com o chefe da equipe, decidindo que pela manhã iriam começar a traçar os planos para a exploração.

De manhã, após algumas poucas horas de sono, Kyungsoo despertou, se agasalhou devidamente e foi de encontro à um dos laboratórios junto com alguns de sua equipe para a reunião. Decidiram que a exploração começaria no dia seguinte, enquanto isso analisaram como explorar a fenda e os arredores da geleira, era um risco, já que a glaciar poderia estar instável e outro terremoto acontecer. O artefato encontrado ainda estava lá, preso em uma das paredes da rachadura e este seria um dos principais objetivos da equipe. Após a reunião, Kyungsoo passou a tarde analisando estratégias com seus colegas tanto arqueólogos quanto outros cientistas das estações. Não seria fácil, e o incômodo que o Doh sentia apenas crescia, à medida que o dia de irem à campo se aproximava, nem mesmo as conversas e brincadeiras descontraídas dos companheiros o ajudavam a se distrair. Nunca foi alguém intuitivo ou que acreditava em algo parecido, embora sua avó fosse assim, mas algo sempre lhe pareceu particularmente errado e agora isso parecia estar virando um estranho mal estar.

— Ei! Tudo bem? — Kyungsoo foi desperto de seus pensamentos por um de seus colegas, que sentou-se ao seu lado em uma das cadeiras acolchoadas. — Você tá com cara de quem não vai no banheiro há dias. — riu, fazendo o Doh revirar os olhos.

— Estou bem — constatou. — Só estou cansado, não dormi muito bem. — Sorriu forçado, tentando dizer para si mesmo, além do colega, de que estava tudo bem. O outro apenas assentiu, quieto.

— Para ser sincero, estou morrendo de medo. — O outro confessou baixinho para o Doh, este que apenas lhe encarou, esperando que continuasse a falar. — E se não encontrarmos nada e ficarmos aqui por anos? Vir para Antártica não estava nos meus planos depois de ter casado e ter tido uma filha, sabe?! — riu para descontrair e Kyungsoo sorriu consternado.

Kim Jongdae era o único coreano, além de Kyungsoo, que havia na equipe, os dois trabalharam juntos por um tempo em campo, o Doh até mesmo foi a festa de noivado do Kim, na época, não imaginavam que fossem se encontrar nesta expedição e para falar a verdade, o moreno se sentia aliviado por ter seu colega de longa data ali, mesmo que o outro estivesse tão incerto quanto ele mesmo.

— Vai dar tudo certo, Jongdae. — Apoiou a mão no ombro do amigo em forma de consolo. — Pelo menos, é o que eu espero. — suspirou e o Kim gargalhou.

— Ou você me anima ou me desespera, não dá para fazer os dois, Kyungsoo. — Franziu o cenho e riu.

— Claro que dá, acabei de fazer! — Brincou, dando de ombros, mas não manteve a expressão séria por muito tempo depois que Jongdae lhe deu um leve soco no ombro.

— Mas sério, você não se preocupa em não voltar pra casa ou pra quem você ama? — perguntou. — A gente está há um dia aqui e eu já quero voltar, para ser sincero — sussurrou a última frase. Kyungsoo sabia muito bem o que responder, obviamente se preocupava e tinha alguém que amava para voltar.

— Não. — O moreno ficou tão surpreso com a própria resposta, quanto Jongdae. Não esperava dizer aquilo, porque tinha sim preocupação e para quem voltar. — Quero dizer, não vamos ficar aqui para sempre, então… — riu sem graça, dando de ombros. O Kim apenas assentiu e Kyungsoo sentiu a garganta secar, sem motivo aparente.

  
  
  


⧫

  
  


Kyungsoo observava a equipe de escavação trabalhando cautelosamente em uma das paredes da fenda, buscando tirar o artefato do gelo. Teriam que ter todo o cuidado possível, já que a geleira poderia facilmente se romper e causar um desmoronamento desastroso e não estava nos planos do moreno cometer um erro de cálculo e soterrar seus colegas em uma glaciar. Desviou sua atenção para Jongdae, que aproximou-se de si, lhe entregando alguns papéis.

— Os relatórios de ontem. — Entregou a pasta e Kyungsoo apenas assentiu, voltando a olhar a escavação. — Ouvi a equipe chilena dizer que o artefato pode ser amaldiçoado. — comentou, perto do moreno para que apenas ele conseguisse ouvir, este que olhou de lado para Jongdae e franziu o cenho, achando aquilo uma grande bobagem.

— Isso não é nenhum filme de ação, Jongdae — disse. — É só uma peça antiga.

— Fala isso para os arqueólogos que acharam Tutancâmon. — rebateu, cruzando os braços e Kyungsoo suspirou. — Também ouvi dos argentinos que esse local é muito estranho, parece que o tempo é diferente aqui e ninguém sabe explicar — gesticulou, falando de forma espantada. — E se houver um passagem para outro universo, sermos sugados e nunca mais voltarmos pra casa? E se já estamos neles? Os japoneses também disseram- 

— Jongdae! — Interrompeu o colega. — Tem certeza que você está na profissão certa? Porque você daria um ótimo escritor de ficção. — Ironizou. — O Spielberg teria inveja. — Sorriu sarcástico, mas o Kim não viu, já que metade do rosto de Kyungsoo estava escondido pela gola do casaco grosso.

Antes que Jongdae pudesse responder, ouviram um grito e o nome de Kyungsoo ser chamado desesperadamente. Correram até a área de escavação pensando que algo grave havia acontecido, mas ao verem a animação da equipe se deram conta do que estava acontecendo; conseguiram tirar o artefato e não apenas o que foi descoberto, mas outro que estava escondido atrás do primeiro. A animação dos cientistas contagiou o Doh que não pôde evitar abraçar o Kim ao seu lado. Um dos pesquisadores entregou as peças para que o moreno pudesse vê-la, este que com as mãos cobertas pelas luvas, avaliou o primeiro artefato; era pesado, grosso e quase não cabia na mão, um tipo de medalhão com adornos parecendo chamas. Não se demorou olhando-o, entregou para Jongdae, que o levou para guardá-lo e logo o Doh estava avaliando o segundo artefato, com várias semelhanças com o primeiro, sendo o que os diferenciava era o tamanho e ao invés de desenhos parecendo chamas, havia um forma de cristal de gelo em seu centro.

— Estavam praticamente colados um no outro. — O chefe da equipe de escavação lhe disse. — Não parecem se encaixar, nem mesmo fazer parte um do outro, mas é interessante como um é meio que o oposto do outro. — Apontou para o artefato nas mãos de Kyungsoo. — O que acha?

— Não sei dizer, podem ser algum tipo de brasão, talismã… Difícil definir, mas não acho que tenham a mesma origem. — Deu de ombros, virando e revirando o pequeno medalhão.

— Acha que são de povos diferente? Sério? — disse surpreso. — Já é inacreditável ter a possibilidade de alguém ter vivido por aqui, imagine dois povos.

— Muitas coisas são inacreditáveis. — suspirou e riu, estava em choque e ao mesmo tempo aliviado pelo grande progresso que tiveram e por terem conseguido tirar os objetos do gelo. Kyungsoo estava tão feliz que até mesmo esqueceu-se de suas preocupações durante sua estadia, estava maravilhado com o objeto em suas mãos e mal podia esperar para estudar tanto um quanto o outro. Ficou tão distraído olhando para o medalhão que não percebeu que boa parte da equipe já se afastava da fenda, para descansarem e dar por encerrado a exploração daquele dia.

— KYUNGSOO, VAMOS! — Jongdae gritou, chamando a atenção do moreno que se virou um pouco avoado e acenou, indicando que já estava indo.

Antes que pudesse dar um único passo o chão começou a tremer, fazendo todos entrarem em pânico; outro terremoto estava acontecendo. Equipamentos caiam, veículos tremiam, pessoas se desequilibraram com o forte tremor, Kyungsoo ouviu um barulho agonizante de algo se partindo, tentando se manter em pé, viu a fenda ao seu lado ir se abrindo cada vez mais e tomado pelo pavor da ideia de uma morte iminente, tentou se afastar do local, mas não conseguia se manter firme sem cair por causa do terremoto, olhou para onde sua equipe estava e conseguiu ver pessoas gritando, tentando chegar até si e outras apenas tentando se afastar, pensou se Jongdae estava bem. O Doh não teve tempo, antes que pudesse se levantar, a rachadura se abriu bruscamente no chão, bem abaixo de si. Ele tentou se segurar, mas foi em vão. Kyungsoo caiu no buraco enorme, ele apenas fechou os olhos, nem mesmo gritou, se entregando ao seu destino, foi quando o terremoto parou, tudo ficou quieto por alguns segundos, antes das pessoas começarem a gritar pelo arqueólogo, até mesmo se arriscaram a ir até o buraco para ver se o outro estava bem, mas foi um baque para todos, principalmente Jongdae, quando viram que nem mesmo o fundo da rachadura era visível e não havia nenhum sinal de Kyungsoo, nem mesmo um barulho. O moreno, que embora houvesse batido nas paredes da fenda, não sentiu o chão, antes de simplesmente apagar e talvez tenha sido melhor assim.

  
  
  


⧫

  
  
  


O céu nublado e a chuva que caía fazia aquela situação ser ainda mais pesarosa, para quem estava ali e presenciava o grande, adornado e pesado caixão ser carregado, passando por entre as pessoas vestidas de branco, sem adereços, acessórios nas roupas ou qualquer tipo de maquiagem em respeito ao fim e também, a vida que a pessoa teve. Se mostravam verdadeiramente tristes diante da morte, todas de branco como era de costume. Ao fundo era possível ouvir tambores tocando, o som ecoava pelas ruas como se fosse o som de um enorme coração batendo.

A pessoa que esperava pelo caixão, que vinha em sua direção, parecia estática, tão sem vida quanto o ente querido que estava dentro daquela enorme caixa de madeira e vidro. Assim que pararam o ataúde à sua frente, o homem, antes parado como uma estátua, se aproximou e tocou a tampa transparente, sentindo sua mão formigar, imaginando estar tocando o rosto de quem estava a descansar em paz em um espaço tão pequeno.

— Me perdoe, Yoora. — sussurrou, sentindo as gotas pesadas da chuva escorrerem pelo seu rosto, se misturando as lágrimas. — Eu falhei com você, minha irmã. — Apertou os punhos, sentindo-se fraco e com raiva.

— Majestade, precisamos ir. — Um dos homens que carregava o caixão se pronunciou, de cabeça baixa. — O sacerdote está esperando para a cremação.

Chanyeol encarou duramente o homem e depois olhou ao redor, a expressão dura e a voz altiva, não deu espaço para que ninguém pudesse contestar suas ordens, mesmo que fosse contra a tradição para o caso de Park Yoora.

— Yoora não será cremada! — exclamou. — Leve-a para dentro do palácio, faremos o funeral que minha irmã merece. — As pessoas em frente a moradia do rei, que estavam ali prestando condolências a princesa, começaram a cochichar, chocadas pela decisão que foi tomada sem hesitação.

— Mas Majestade… — O pobre homem engoliu em seco ao ter o olhar gélido de Chanyeol sobre si, então apenas se calou e seguiu as ordens do rei se encaminhando para o interior do palácio juntamente com os outros homens que carregavam a princesa.

Chanyeol reverenciou seu povo e prontamente foi reverenciado de volta em respeito mútuo. Não permitiria que Yoora fosse cremada, a cremação era apenas para aqueles que trouxeram desonra para a família, mas aos olhos do rei, era inadmissível dizer que a princesa desonrou a corte, quando na verdade ela foi apenas uma infeliz vítima do destino e da crueldade humana.

— Park Yoora foi a pessoa mais honrada desse reino e volto a repetir que ela merece um enterro digno. Ela não será cremada, porque não foi culpa dela e espero que entendam isso. — falou para seu povo, que no fundo apoiava a ideia de seu rei, já que sendo querida e amada por todos, a princesa do Reino de Ugnis, merecia partir como a mais valiosa alma.

Sem mais o que dizer, Chanyeol seguiu para dentro de seu palácio e foi até o salão de cerimônias onde velariam o corpo de Yoora, para que sua alma fosse em paz e ela pudesse ser sepultada junto com seus antepassados. O único problema é que os últimos dias da princesa, aos olhos de todos e principalmente dos sacerdotes não foram bons e isso implicaria na cremação desta, então a notícia de que a Park seria sepultada correu rapidamente até o Templo.

A chegada do sacerdote Zhang ao Salão Cerimonial não foi silenciosa, o que fez com que o guarda real e amigo de confiança do rei, Sehun, fosse rapidamente até o religioso e o impedisse de se aproximar do caixão e do rei, temendo que ele fizesse algo ruim, por ter sido contestado.

— Mas o que significa isso, Majestade? — Estava indignado, olhando ao redor, vendo as velas e os incensos acesos. — A princesa Yoora não pode ser velada, muito menos sepultada, sabe muito bem disso! — Tentou se aproximar, mas Sehun lhe impediu, colocando a mão em seu peito.

— Não apenas pode, como está sendo velada e será sepultada, Yixing. — A voz grave e firme fez o sacerdote se perguntar se valia a pena insistir. — Então, por favor, se não vai realizar a cerimônia fúnebre, tenha respeito e saia daqui. — disse por fim, olhando de lado para o Zhang rapidamente. O religioso suspirou derrotado e passou a mão pela testa.

— Chanyeol, entendo como se sente e acredite, Yoora era a pessoa mais amável e querida deste reino e me parte o coração dizer isso — falou calmamente, se aproximando do Park, que se mantinha de joelhos e cabeça baixa em frente ao caixão da irmã. —, mas a princesa morreu impura, sem nem mesmo um noivado ou casamento. Segundo a tradição, ela desonrou o nome que carregava. — O tom de voz baixo e cauteloso, mostrava o medo de Yixing de acabar fazendo Chanyeol se zangar e foi justamente o que a aconteceu. O jovem rei socou o chão com força, se levantando e encarando furiosamente o sacerdote.

— Minha irmã não morreu impura! — exclamou. — Ela foi assassinada Yixing! Foi morta e abusada cruelmente! — Respirava pesadamente por causa da raiva, apontando para o caixão enquanto falava. — YOORA NÃO DESONROU NINGUÉM, ELA QUE FOI DESONRADA, ZHANG! — Chanyeol gritou, fazendo o outro se assustar. — Eu não pude fazer nada, enquanto minha irmã estava sofrendo nas mãos de homens sem escrúpulos. O mínimo que posso fazer por ela é isso e ninguém vai me impedir! — bradou alto e claro, gesticulando com os braços. — E eu juro, que vou acabar com Kim Minseok e todo seu legado pouco a pouco. — disse por fim, entredentes.

Tanto o Zhang, quanto Sehun apenas abaixaram a cabeça, compreendendo a dor que Chanyeol sentia naquele momento, mas preocupando-se com o estado abalado que o rei estava e as decisões impensadas que poderia tomar. A notícia de que Yoora havia sido morta e abusada nas terras de Kim Minseok, por um de seus soldados, fez com que Ugnis explodisse em horror e descrença pelo ato de crueldade cometido. A princesa estava em uma viagem diplomática, mesmo a contragosto do rei, que não achava aquilo uma boa ideia, mas a Park estava cansada da guerra entre os reinos estar perpetuando por tantos anos e resolveu tentar um acordo com o rei de Ledas, mas infelizmente antes que pudesse chegar a falar com Minseok, Yoora foi sequestrada por um dos soldados do Kim e morta, o monarca não soube disso até o dia seguinte quando um dos guardas lhe contou, e embora, soubesse que a culpa não era sua, também não se importou muito com a morte da princesa, não teria porque, já que pouco lhe importava se todos os membros da família Park morressem. Então enviou o corpo da moça de volta para seu reino, contando para Chanyeol o que havia acontecido, mas nem mesmo se dignou a pedir desculpas ou prender o culpado, tudo o que fez foi suspendê-lo por algum tempo, o que só inflou a revolta do Park.

A notícia e a chegada repentina do corpo sem vida de Yoora deixou o reino Ugnis em total tristeza e indignação. Chanyeol sabia que Minseok ficaria até feliz se todos os Park estivessem mortos, mas esperava que ele tivesse responsabilidade pela morte da princesa ou fizesse o soldado pagar pelas suas ações, mas não fez nada além de devolver o corpo de sua irmã. A tragédia só fez Chanyeol ter mais certeza de que a guerra não acabaria e não havia chances de ele perde-la.

— Tudo bem, vou continuar a cerimônia. — O Zhang, por fim, concordou com o rei. O Park olhou para Sehun e tão frio quanto sua pele molhada pela chuva, era sua voz.

— Majestade… — Sehun chamou cautelosamente, tendo uma vaga ideia do que estava por vir ao ver o olhar do monarca.

— Quero o filho de Minseok! — ordenou friamente. — Quero seu herdeiro trancado nesse palácio até amanhã.

Ao final da cerimônia e o sepultamento de Yoora, Chanyeol não tardou a se reunir com seu general para dar as ordens de captura do filho de seu inimigo. Sehun tinha suas ressalvas e temia que assim que conseguissem sequestrar o garoto, a guerra que não havia acontecido de fato, explodiria sem hesitação, mas o Park estava decidido que através do filho do Kim, declararia a ruína de Minseok. Essa luta não era deles, mas fora herdada; um ódio que começou há anos com seus antepassados por causa de traições, que eles nem mesmo sabiam quais eram, mas que levaram consigo de geração à geração. Chanyeol, sendo um dos rei mais centrados e calmos que passou por Ugnis, evitava conflitos e aceitar as provocações de Ledas, mas nem mesmo o homem mais compreensivo do mundo não se deixaria abalar pelo assassinato de um ente querido, por isso decidiu que daria o que o rei vizinho queria.

— Meu rei, entendo sua revolta, e ela é completamente válida, mas não acha melhor pensar um pouco sobre isso? — disse o general Kim Jongin, vendo Chanyeol andar de um lado para o outro na grande biblioteca. — Sequestrar Kim Leeyool pode realmente desencadear uma guerra. Minseok é alguém apático e cruel, não vai pensar duas vezes antes de atacar Ugnis. — Park grunhiu e balançou a cabeça em negação.

— Jongin está certo — argumentou Sehun, tentando ajudar o general a convencer o rei. — Seria imprudente fazer isso, sem pensar nas consequências. Estaria jogando seu povo para uma guerra sangrenta. — Se aproximou de Chanyeol, falando um pouco mais alto. — Poderíamos tentar um acordo e pedir retaliação do culpado. — Sugeriu esperançoso.

— Eu devo ser muito patético, não é?! — Após um silêncio sepulcral que se instalou, Chanyeol se pronunciou, fazendo os dois homens ficarem confuso. — Eles matam minha irmã, entregam seu corpo como se fosse lixo, não se responsabilizam pelos crimes que cometeram e eu tenho que ser compreensível, paciente e empático como um completo idiota? — Chanyeol riu desacreditado, mas fechou a expressão logo em seguida. — Não me interessa o que vocês acham. Quero Leeyool neste palácio até amanhã a noite. — De forma fria, deu sua palavra final e fez menção de sair da sala, mas foi impedido por Jongin.

— E matar o garoto fará alguma diferença? — perguntou com o tom de voz alto, para que Chanyeol não saísse da biblioteca, tentando fazê-lo mudar de ideia uma última vez.

— Eu nunca disse que iria matá-lo — respondeu de costas para os dois homens. — A morte é uma misericórdia que não pretendo dar a eles tão fácil.

Sem dar ouvidos a mais ninguém, Chanyeol saiu da sala. Pretendia ir direto para seus aposentos, não estava com cabeça para nenhum tipo de reunião ou burocracia. Sentia um peso enorme em si, estava exausto tanto física quanto mentalmente, não sabia se havia processado tudo o que aconteceu nos últimos dias e temia ainda não estar acreditando que nunca mais ouviria a risada de sua irmã pelos corredores. Yoora sempre foi alegre e simpática, era a felicidade daquele palácio, Park tinha absoluta certeza que se ela fosse a mais velha, reinaria Ugnis firme e amavelmente, como uma grandiosa rainha, melhor do que qualquer rei que já passou por ali, até mesmo o próprio Chanyeol. A coroa era um peso que não queria carregar, porque as jóias e o brilho disfarçava as amarras que vinham junto.

Antes que pudesse ir para seu quarto, um dos guardas o chamou, pedindo para que fosse até o pátio, pois uma mulher estava causando uma grande confusão e desejava ter uma reunião com o rei. Poderia facilmente terem mandado-a para a prisão, mas Chanyeol costumava receber seu povo e ouvir suas queixas, entretanto aquele dia não estava propício, porém, a senhora fez tanto escândalo que resolveram perguntar se o Park estava disposto a recebê-la.

— Tentamos convencê-la a ir embora, mas ela insistia — explicou o guarda que acompanhava os passos de sua Majestade em direção ao pátio. — Ela não é de Ugnis, não tem identidade, nem moradia.

Chanyeol viu a movimentação de alguns homens tentando impedir uma senhora de passar, esta que aparentava ser muito mais velha do que deveria ser, trazendo em suas linhas de expressões sua história sofrida e longa. Assim que Park estava próximo o suficiente, os guardas que seguravam a mulher, fizeram uma reverência e todos se aquietaram. Analisou a situação e os rostos de todos por alguns segundos e apenas fez um leve gesto com a cabeça, indicando para que a desconhecida fosse solta, o que foi prontamente atendido.

— Fale — Chanyeol falou, dando vez a mulher que estava a sua frente.

— Me perdoe pela confusão, Majestade — A desconhecida reverenciou mais uma vez. —, mas preciso de sua misericórdia neste momento. Não pertenço a lugar nenhum, nem tenho raízes em terra alguma, mas peço que me permita ficar em seu reino por um tempo. — Esperançosa, a mulher implorou para que Chanyeol atendesse seu pedido. O Park ponderou por alguns segundos, desconfiado.

— Você não tem identidade, não tem família, não sabemos de onde vem ou para onde vai… — Analisou, cruzando os braços. — Porque confiaria em você andando por essas ruas? — Inclinou levemente a cabeça.

— Não há motivos para lhe fazer mal, preciso apenas de um lugar para descansar — explicou. — Não é da minha filosofia tomar partido político ou de interesse econômico. Por favor, Majestade! — suplicou. — Considere abrigar em seu reino uma velha cansada, não irei me demorar. Lhe prometo! — Reverenciou mais uma vez e Chanyeol suspirou, descruzou os braços, passando uma de suas mãos pela testa, sentindo uma dor irritante começar a despontar.

— Está certo, poderá ficar por Ugnis — declarou. — Mas caso queira moradia fixa, precisará de documentos e entrar com um pedido oficial, por enquanto, apenas se registre como visitante no escritório do tabelião. — Chanyeol se virou para ir embora, mas antes que pudesse dar um passo, a mulher agarrou sua roupa, impedindo-o e o fazendo olhá-la com o cenho franzido.

— Muito obrigada, Majestade! Muito obrigada! — Sorrindo de forma tímida, a mulher o agradeceu e reverenciou repetidamente, agarrando um pouco mais firme o tecido. — Em troca lhe direi o que deseja saber.

— Não desejo nada. — Confuso com a fala da senhora, Chanyeol soltou-se dela e deu um passo para atrás, a mulher riu de leve e ignorou a recusa do mais novo.

— O futuro pode parecer doce e brilhante, mas não se esqueça meu rei, por mais que o Sol nos mantenha aquecidos, ele também pode nos queimar seriamente — alertou. — Viva sua tão desejada felicidade, quando ela chegar até você em breve, mas lembre-se que assim como ela veio, uma hora ela terá que ir. A história começou errada e agora está tentando se consertar, então deixe que ela se ajeite. — Ignorando os olhares confusos das pessoas ao seu redor, fixando-se apenas em Chanyeol, a mulher lhe aconselhou com seriedade.

O Park suspirou cansado, apenas assentindo com a cabeça sem muito interesse e murmurando um adeus apressado, saindo de lá rapidamente. Pouco se importou com as loucuras que a mulher proferiu, nem mesmo prestou atenção às palavras dela, estava com cabeça apenas para a captura de Leeyool e talvez, preferisse focar-se apenas nisso e esquecer que horas atrás estava enterrando sua irmã. Chanyeol deu por finalizada qualquer questão que precisasse ser resolvida naquele dia e avisou que ficaria em seus aposentos até o jantar, a caminho para seu quarto, encontrou Sehun e Jongin, este último já vestido para a missão que lhe foi incumbida mais cedo, o rei o alertou para que assim que conseguissem sequestrar o herdeiro Kim, lhe avisasse imediatamente e que a estadia dele ali deveria ser de conhecimento do mínimo de pessoas possíveis, o general assentiu e pediu licença para partir.

Sentindo o olhar de desaprovação de Sehun sobre si, Chanyeol apenas ignorou e se retirou antes que o mais novo começasse a falar. Por mais que o Park quisesse ficar sozinho naquele dia, se arrependeu de se clausurar em seu quarto, não era fácil, muito menos algo que desejava, o fato de que Yoora se foi lhe atingiu arrebatadoramente; não demorou para se desmanchar em lágrimas. A culpa e a impotência pesava em seus ombros, não conseguiu proteger sua própria família, tinha dúvidas se que conseguiria proteger um reino inteiro e a ideia de que estava pondo todos em perigo com a captura do Kim começava a surgir, mas o monarca tratou de espantá-la. Não era apenas pela princesa que fazia isso, aquela briga durava há séculos e precisava de um fim. Um dos dois teria que cair e Park Chanyeol não pretendia se ajoelhar tão fácil.

  
  
  


⧫

  
  
  


Sentindo algo cair em seu rosto, ele acordou assustado, como se tivesse sonhado que estava caindo e acordara de repente antes que chegasse ao chão. Olhou ao redor, vendo que pétalas das árvores ao seu redor caiam sobre si lentamente e ainda deitado no chão, admirou o céu de fim de tarde se mesclando com as cores flores dos Resedá roxo e rosa; apenas sabia seu nome, pois perto de sua casa havia um campo cheio desse tipo de árvore. Ao pensar nisso, lembrou-se: Não estava em casa. Na realidade, não sabia como havia parado ali, apenas sentia seu corpo dolorido e sua cabeça doer, nem mesmo conseguia compreender como estava vivo; era nítida a imagem de ver seu mundo sumindo ao cair naquela fenda. Kyungsoo podia jurar, que estava para morrer naquele momento e tudo o que lembrava era de continuar caindo sem parar naquele buraco de gelo e a medida que desabava mais profundamente via as grossa paredes de gelo ficarem azuis, até que por fim, desmaiou.

Olhou ao redor tentando se localizar e por um segundo pensou que estava morto e que aquela floresta era algum tipo de paraíso, tentou se levantar e sentiu sua costas doerem e sua perna latejar, consequência das pancadas que levou nas parede da fenda, assim que se pôs de pé ouviu algo cair no chão e se surpreendeu ao ver que era o segundo medalhão encontrado na escavação. Não sabia se via aquilo como uma prova de que estava vivo de fato ou se deveria começar a acreditar nas baboseira que Jongdae lhe contava. Kyungsoo pegou o medalhão e olhou ao redor, não sabia para onde ir, nem mesmo o que fazer, achou que estava ficando maluco ou até mesmo sonhando, pois cair metros em uma fenda e acordar em uma floresta não era nem um pouco plausível.

— Certo — suspirou. —, o mais provável é que a equipe tenha me tirado da fenda, me levado de volta para a Coréia e me largado em alguma floresta na fronteira. — Especulou, passando a mão pelo ombro dolorido e um segundo depois o Doh riu de si mesmo, uma risada amarga de desespero e auto piedade. — Claro, Kyungsoo! Essa merda é tão provável quanto o universo paralelo idiota do Jongdae. — Ironizou.

O Sol já estava se pondo e Kyungsoo tinha absoluta certeza que não conseguiria enxergar ou se virar naquela floresta em meio a escuridão, então em um pequeno dilema para saber se ficava ou andava a procura de alguém, decidiu que caminharia e tentaria a sorte. Depois de meia hora de caminhada as dores no corpo do moreno só pioravam e o início da noite começou a tomar conta, dificultando a visão dele, estava a ponto de sentar-se ao pé de alguma árvore e dormir por ali mesmo, afinal, não encontrava nem mesmo uma trilha para seguir, quem dirá alguém ou alguma cidade. Continuou a caminhar a passos lentos, até que ouviu algo; o som parecia distante, mas à medida que se esforçava para reconhecer, ele ficava cada vez mais perto e nítido, franziu o cenho confuso com as batidas pesada contra o solo e antes que pudesse pensar ou agir se viu cercado por cinco cavalos enormes e homens nada amigáveis montados neles.

— Que merda… — Kyungsoo murmurou, chocado com a cena que presenciava. Não sabia se estava feliz ou não, porque embora fossem pessoas que poderiam lhe ajudar, aquele homens não estavam com cara de quem eram muito solícitos. Quatro deles desceram do cavalo, encurralando o Doh. — Escuta, eu não quero problemas… — titubeou e foi interrompido pelo único que estava montado.

— Peguem-no! — ordenou altivo.

— O que? — Kyungsoo exclamou e antes que pudesse correr, sentiu seus braços serem puxados bruscamente, prendendo-os com uma espécie de corrente. — Espera! O que vocês vão fazer? Me solta! — Se debatia e gritava, mas não resultava em nada, o homem no cavalo apenas olhava sem expressão.

— Colabore Leeyool, não queremos machucá-lo. — Chocou Kyungsoo a forma fria que o homem falava, mesmo que as palavras lhe dissessem o contrário.

— Leeyool? — Perguntou, tentando desviar da mordaça. — Não sou eu! Eu não—

Antes que pudesse completar a frase, Kyungsoo se viu preso, amordaçado e com um capuz sobre sua cabeça o impedindo de ver. Sentiu um frio horrível no estômago e o coração acelerar quando um dos homens lhe disse para não se debater ou cairia do cavalo e quebraria o pescoço. O Doh ainda tentou contestar com o corpo, mas foi jogado brutalmente sobre a cela de um dos cavalo e apenas sentiu quando começaram a trotar, partindo para um lugar desconhecido e o moreno se aquietou, com medo de cair, mas sua mente estava a milhão, temeroso do que poderia lhe acontecer. Se já não fosse o bastante acordar sozinho em um lugar aleatório depois de uma queda mortal, ainda estava sendo sequestrado por homens que pareciam ter saído de uma peça de teatro com a temática medieval. Nunca foi um homem de fé, mas começava a se apegar as forças espirituais de sua avó tanto falava.

O arqueólogo começava a sentir náuseas, o balançar do galope do cavalo estava fazendo seu estômago doer, já que o colocaram de bruços na cela, o que só piorou a situação de suas dores. Não soube por quanto tempo caminharam, mas ficou extremamente aliviado, apesar das circunstâncias, ao terem parado. Conseguiu ouvir os homens falando, mas não prestou atenção, estava fraco e enjoado demais, tentando não vomitar na própria boca, para isso. Um dos homens o puxou para baixo, fazendo-o descer do cavalo, mas Kyungsoo não tinha forças o suficiente e seus joelhos falharam, levando-o até o chão. Sentiu uma mão o levantando e apoiando, de forma esdrúxula guiando-o e grunhiu ao ser empurrado contra algo macio. Estava em um quarto e pôde notar isso quando o pano sobre sua cabeça foi retirado, seguido das correntes e da mordaça. O homem à sua frente, o mesmo que parecia ser o líder dentre os cinco estava parado perto da porta.

— Não tem como fugir. Nas janelas há grades, nos corredores há guardas e trancas na porta — disse para Kyungsoo, este que sentiu o desespero crescer e levantou-se chocado.

— Espera, você está enganado! — exclamou, se aproximando do homem. — Isso é um engano, eu não sou esse Leeyool! — Bateu as mãos no próprio peito. — Sou Doh Kyungsoo, um arqueólogo e eu—

— Príncipe Kim, por favor. — Interrompeu. — Eu não sei por quê está mentindo, mas você obviamente é o herdeiro de Ledas. — Levantou o medalhão que carregava, mostrando-o e sorrindo ladino.

— I-Isso não é meu! — gaguejou, olhando desesperado para o homem. — E-Eu não sei o que é Ledas, nem onde estou, muito menos quem é Leeyool, eu só quero voltar para casa. — Kyungsoo, mesmo falando bem à frente do homem, parecia estar sendo ignorado.

— Alteza — chamou baixo, colocando a mão sobre o ombro do Doh —, eu sinto muito. Eu também não desejava isso, mas Chanyeol tem seus motivos — explicou. — Nada lhe acontecerá se colaborar.

O homem deixou Kyungsoo no quarto, trancando a porta assim que saiu, sentiu vontade de gritar e foi justamente o que fez; o Doh gritou e bateu contra a porta, mesmo com dores e cansado, ficou ali por algumas horas, indo até a janela, tentando de alguma forma fugir ou que alguém lhe ouvisse e lhe tirasse dali, mas nada parecia surtir efeito, e então desistiu, sentou-se no chão, rente a cama e respirou fundo. A forma como chegou até ali nem parecia importar mais, comparado ao seu sequestro bizarro. Colocou sua cabeça entre os joelhos, estava com medo, não sabia onde estava e se negava a acreditar que aquilo era outro mundo, que não estava morto e que naquele momento era um prisioneiro que poderia ser morto a qualquer momento, então Kyungsoo rogou, mais uma vez, caindo no sono, lembrando-se de sua vida antes da Antártica e tudo aquilo acontecer.

Ao leste do palácio, Sehun andava apressado em passos largos e pesado pelos enormes corredores do local, assim que chegou em frente à grande e adornada porta de madeira maciça respirou fundo, piscando lentamente fechou o punho e bateu três vezes. Preferia não precisar estar dando aquela notícia, muito menos que toda aquela situação existisse, mas Chanyeol estava irredutível, restava-lhe, apenas, seguir suas ordens e esperar pelo melhor. Alguns segundos tempos de bater ouviu uma voz rouca e falhada murmurar para que entrasse e assim o fez. O quarto do rei era o maior, consequentemente o mais decorado, mas assim que o Park assumiu o trono, mudou o cômodo completamente, mantinha coisas minimalistas, sem cortinas extravagantes, sem vários travesseiros na gigantesca cama, parecia sempre pela metade, como se faltasse algo para cada coisa que tivesse e seria incomum de se ver, se na vida inteira do monarca não fosse sempre assim. Oh Sehun suspirou pela enésima vez naquele dia e enquanto observava seu rei e amigo encarando a noite pela esplendorosa janela, se perguntou se era uma boa hora para falar com ele.

— Ele está aqui — disse Sehun. 

Chanyeol que até então não havia se virado para encarar o seu guarda, virou o rosto para este, mostrando-lhe os olhos, nariz e lábios um pouco avermelhado e o Oh, em silêncio, sentiu muito por aquilo. O rei se levantou do balcão acolchoado embaixo da janela, a garrafa de vinho na pequena mesinha e as roupas simples, uma camisa branca com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos e uma calça preta, indicavam que não sairia daquele quarto tão cedo, mas aquele noticia o fez mudar de ideia.

— Me leve até ele! — Se apressou em ordenar e mesmo contrariado, Sehun assentiu em um suspiro; ficou em dúvida se o estado de Chanyeol era decente o suficiente para ir de encontro ao homem preso em um quarto.

O Park não parecia em fúria, estava inexpressivo e indiferente, embora seus passos ligeiros demonstrasse ansiedade. Sehun não precisava lhe acompanhar, poderia simplesmente ter lhe dito em qual ala o homem estava e Chanyeol iria por conta própria, mas o guarda preferiu ir junto, não tinha tanta confiança de que tudo ficaria bem nesse encontro, se levasse em conta como o rei ficou durante o dia todo e o fato de ter bebido quase uma garrafa inteira de vinho tinto, sozinho em seu quarto.

Chanyeol pediu a chave da porta assim que chegaram ao quarto e pediu para que Sehun ficasse ali fora, queria conversar a sós com o filho do Kim e o olhou cortante assim que o guarda fez menção de contestar. Se posicionando ao lado, o Oh deu passagem para Park que destrancou a porta e entrou sem muita cerimônia. O quarto estava escuro, iluminado apenas pelas luzes de fora que passavam pela janela, o monarca suspirou e passou a mão pelos cabelos castanhos levemente ondulados e bagunçados, suspirando ao pousar seus olhos na figura encolhida no pé da cama, no chão; fechou a porta atrás de si em um baque alto, assustando o rapaz adormecido, que se pôs sentado rapidamente e franziu o cenho desconfortável, tanto de dor quanto pela claridade repentina que surgiu assim que Chanyeol acendeu a luz.

Se encararam por um longo tempo, em um silêncio denso; Kyungsoo estava inquieto e hesitante, como um gato encurralado. Não desviava o olhar, tentando prever os passos do desconhecido e ao mesmo tempo intrigado com a figura à sua frente. Enquanto Chanyeol parecia sem ação, imaginou várias vezes o cenário em que encontraria o filho de seu inimigo e sem pensar duas vezes prenderia seu pescoço entre suas mãos, mas não o fez. Na verdade o Park não sabia nem o que pensar, olhou de cima a baixo e não sentiu a raiva que desejava ao olhar sua face, pronto para odiá-lo. Se sentia exposto, paralisado, vulnerável, quase como se os olhos enormes do homem à sua frente pudesse ver sua alma e ler sua mente e ele não gostou daquilo. Engoliu em seco e tentou controlar sua expressão e tom de voz, mas não foi o primeiro a se pronunciar.

— Onde estou? — Kyungsoo perguntou sério com a voz falhada por ter gritado mais cedo, tentando manter o controle, continuar desesperado como antes não lhe ajudaria em nada. Chanyeol franziu o cenho levemente, confuso com a pergunta.

— Ugnis. — A resposta era óbvia para o Park, mas não para o Doh que estranhou. Nunca ouviu falar de um lugar com este nome, tinha certeza que não existia, sempre foi muito bom em geografia.

— E onde fica isso? — perguntou novamente e dessa vez Chanyeol estranhou ainda mais.

— Acha que sou um idiota? — A pergunta retórica saiu em um tom ríspido e o Park inclinou levemente a cabeça dando um passo para frente, deixando o moreno em alerta, se pondo de pé rapidamente. — Você sabe muito bem onde está, quem é e provavelmente por que está aqui. Eu não tenho tempo para seus joguinho, Kim! — Kyungsoo fechou os olhos e respirou fundo, encarando o mais alto firmemente.

— Escuta, eu não sei onde estou, quem é você, muito menos quem é esse Kim Leeyool, mas eu lhe garanto que não sou eu. — Exaltou-se a medida que terminava a frase e Chanyeol riu descrente, se aproximou rapidamente e pegou o menor pela gola da blusa, trazendo-o para perto de seu rosto.

— Eu lhe ajudo a lembrar — sussurrou entre dentes. — Você é Kim Leeyool, filho de Kim Minseok, o rei bastardo de Ledas que matou minha irmã e eu sou Park Chanyeol, rei de Ugnis e juro por tudo que me é sagrado, que vou acabar com seu pai! — exclamou, sem paciência para o mais novo. — Então pare de se fazer de desmemoriado ou eu entrego sua cabeça em uma bandeja para seu pai ao invés de querer apenas informações de você. — Soltou Kyungsoo bruscamente, fazendo-o cair sentado na cama, mas este se levantou novamente, irritado.

— Eu sinto muito pela sua tragédia, mas não sou eu quem você quer. — Abriu os braços exaltado. — Meu nome é Doh Kyungsoo, eu cai na porra de uma fenda e ao invés de morrer eu estou aqui sendo preso e ameaçado por malucos — exclamou indignado, parecendo mais um desabafo do que um conversa. — Então a não ser que você saiba como isso aconteceu ou como eu faço para voltar para a minha casa, na Coreia — disse, dando ênfase —, eu não tenho como te ajudar, Majestade. — Sorriu sarcástico, cruzando os braços. Chanyeol estava chocado, de olhos estreitos e cenho franzido, apenas chamou por Sehun, que entrou e analisou o local, querendo saber se estava tudo bem.

— Peçam para que lhe tragam roupas novas, comida e talvez um médico. — Virou-se de costas para Kyungsoo, pronto para ir embora. — Se a insanidade não for hereditária, então ele bateu com a cabeça. — Comentou por fim deixando o quarto e o prisioneiro a sós.

Sehun fez uma reverência, o que ocasionou em um revirar de olhos do menor, que sentou-se na cama bufando. O guarda disse para uma da empregadas que passava pelo corredor, que pegasse o que foi pedido pelo rei, e então ficou ali a espera até que a moça retornasse. O silêncio era desconcertante, mas Kyungsoo pouco se importava, olhava para a janela, e o guarda presumiu que o moreno decidiu ignorar sua existência.

— Eu não sou Kim Leeyool. — Cansado, murmurou baixinho mais uma vez, a frase que repetia para todos naquele dia.

  
  
  


⧫

  
  
  


O homem batia os dedos sobre a mesa de forma rítmica, o silêncio na sala só deixava ainda mais alto o som das batidas lentas, diferente do coração acelerado do rapaz sentado ao lado do mais velho. Minseok estava sério e calmo, mas não falara nada desde que chamou seu filho até o escritório, poderia dizer que estava apenas pensando no que dizer ou como dizer, mas a verdade é que achava divertido a forma como as pessoas pareciam tremer de medo por ele simplesmente encará-las, até mesmo seu próprio filho, Leeyool. O jovem odiava cada segundo que passava com seu progenitor, vivia em constante pressão e depois da morte de sua mãe, conviver com o Kim era quase insuportável de tão sufocante. Não gostava de como reinava, de como controlava sua vida, muito menos da forma como poderia mandar matar qualquer um se algo lhe irritasse; viver com com o rei de Ledas era ter que sobreviver ao inferno todos os dias.

— Sobre o que queria falar, pai? — Leeyool se pronunciou por fim, angustiado com o silêncio torturante e o olhar perfurante do mais velho. Minseok sorriu minimamente e se endireitou na cadeira.

— Creio que hoje foi a cremação de Park Yoora. — Repuxou os lábios, em um falso pesar. — Tsc, tsc! Coitadinha. — Balançou a cabeça em negação levemente e Leeyool sentiu náuseas, sabia muito bem o que havia acontecido com a princesa de Ugnis e era um pouco diferente do que espalharam por aí. — Bem, acho que ela estava no lugar errado, na hora errada, não?! — Deu de ombros.

— Talvez só no lugar errado. — O príncipe resmungou ironicamente, o rei encarou-o arqueando uma sobrancelha e o mais novo abaixou a cabeça.

— Enfim, a morte dela é realmente uma grande perda — comentou. — Ela era uma ótima candidata para ser sua futura esposa. — Leeyool levantou o rosto rapidamente, surpreso pela constatação de seu pai que mexia em alguns papéis, sem dar importância para o choque do filho.

— O que? — Soltou o ar dos pulmões descrente com que ouvira. — O senhor odeia os Park, que sentido teria esse casamento? — Franziu o cenho.

— Fácil acesso à Ugnis, meu filho. — Sorriu ladino. — Seu casamento com ela seria uma porta de acesso para tomar o trono de Chanyeol.

— O Park não aceitaria — disse o mais novo. — Ele nos odeia, tanto quanto o senhor o odeia.

— Mas a princesinha aceitaria. — O sorriso aumentou e os olhos ficaram escuros, quase perversos. — A salvadora da pátria faria todo o possível para acabar com a guerra dos reinos e você — apontou para o mais novo —, destruiria aquele reinado de merda por dentro, me dando livre acesso às fronteiras. Era o plano perfeito, mas aquele imbecil tinha que estragar tudo. — Estalou a língua no céu da boca, frustrado e bufou lembrando-se do incidente que levou à morte da Park.

Leeyool não falou nada, apenas digeriu a informação amarga de que se a princesa estivesse viva, teria que fazer parte do plano bárbaro de seu pai. Sentia muito pela vida perdida de Yoora, mas sentia um certo alívio daquele noivado não ter acontecido, não saberia se teria coragem de se casar com ela, muito menos de seguir as ordens de seu pai, por mais que fizesse isso por anos de submissão. Mas não havia saída, sabia muito bem que ele era só uma peça de xadrez no jogo torto de Minseok; só havia o rei e os peões.

— Mas eu já dei um jeito. — Tirou Leeyool de seus pensamentos com a voz animada. — Você se casará com a filha de Junmyeon sendo aliado de Chanyeol, mas neutro em relação à nós, será uma ótima oportunidade e fácil de manipulá-lo. — A forma indiferente de Minseok falar deixava o mais novo enojado. Brincava e dispensava vidas como se fossem folhas secas, o que só o fazia pensar cada vez mais sobre a morte de sua mãe.

O príncipe prendeu a respiração e fechou os olhos, não querendo demonstrar fraqueza ou que ficou abalado pelo o seu destino ter sido decidido desse jeito. Minseok pouco se importava com o que Leeyool queria ou não, para ele o mais novo não tinha direito sobre si, enquanto herdeiro de Ledas ele teria que seguir o que o mais velho quisesse e o Kim queria guerra, cansou de ficar entre farpas e provocações com Ugnis, a morte de Yoora trouxe complicações para si e atrapalhou seus planos, mas o golpe já foi dado. Sabia que Chanyeol não ficaria parado, então agiria o mais rápido possível e o casamento de seu filho era o meio mais fácil. O Park não poderia se opor e o mais novo casando-se com a filha do rei de Vanduo, teria um novo exército para si.

— Não posso fazer isso. — Leeyool soltou de uma vez sem levantar o olhar, sentindo as mãos tremerem. Minseok desfez o sorriso mínimo de escárnio que sustentava nos lábios e encarou seu filho. — E-Eu não quero me casar, n-nem começar uma guerra com o Park. — Tentou se manter firme, mas sua voz o traiu. Olhou em desespero para seu pai, tentando se agarrar em uma esperança vazia. — Não podemos só seguir em frente? — falou de forma cautelosa. — Essa briga entre os reinos não faz sentido, pai! Tudo isso começou porque a nossa família traiu Ugnis e eu não quero dar continuidade a essa loucura. — O mais velho nem mesmo vacilou com as palavras do mais novo, apenas continuou o encarando. Levantou-se lentamente, deu a volta em sua mesa e ficou de frente para o príncipe.

Minseok era assustador quando mostrava sua face perversa para seu filho, mas conseguia ser pavoroso quando demonstrava algum tipo de cuidado. O mais novo engoliu em seco ao ver seu pai sorrir e passar a mão nos cabelos pretos e bem alinhados de Leeyool, como se estivesse ajeitando-os, limpou a poeira inexistente dos ombros dele e levou suas mãos à gola do manto azul marinho que o mais novo vestia, desfez o nó e começou a refazê-lo, mas em um movimento rápido apertou fortemente os cordões, estava apertado o suficiente para machucar, mas não para sufocar o príncipe, este que arregalou os olhos em surpresa.

— Se não vai fazer o que mando, então morra igual sua mãe e saia do meu caminho. — Minseok fala aquilo tão friamente, com os olhos vidrados, que Leeyool sentiu seu corpo congelar e o medo tomar conta de si. Percebeu ali, olhando para o olhar vil de seu pai, que ele não estava brincando. — Está é a única decisão que tem direito de tomar aqui, então decida — sussurrou rente ao ouvido do mais novo.

Antes que Leeyool pudesse responder, ouviram batidas na porta e Minseok se afastou, mandando que entrassem. O guarda real, Byun Baekhyun, reverenciou e fingiu não ver o que estava acontecendo ali, disse ao Kim mais velho de que estava quase na hora de sua reunião com os generais e o rei apenas assentiu, se ajeitando e saindo do escritório, mas antes olhou de canto para o moreno, que desviou o olhar se sentindo acuado.

— Creio que já está avisado, Leeyool. — O mais novo apenas assentiu amuado, ouviu seu pai rir nasalmente em deboche e sair logo em seguida.

O príncipe sentiu as pernas fraquejarem e os olhos arderem junto com a garganta. Encostou na mesa de seu pai para se apoiar e sentiu braços em volta de sua cintura, lhe apoiando para manter-se em pé. Seu olhar foi até o homem lhe abraçando e prontamente retribuiu, sentindo-se amparado e seguro, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu evitar as poucas lágrimas que escorriam em suas bochechas e o medo de ser morto ou perder quem amava mais uma vez, lhe dominar. Os dois continuaram a se abraçar fortemente por longos segundos, até que finalmente o silêncio se quebrou pela voz fraca e tremida de Leeyool, que se afastou um pouco, o suficiente para olhar nos olhos de Baekhyun.

— Precisamos fugir! — Exclamou, vendo o Byun assentir firme.

  
  
  


⧫

  
  
  


Kyungsoo andava de um lado para o outro no quarto, mordendo a ponta do dedão em ansiedade, fazia dois dias que estava naquele quarto e desde então não viu mais Chanyeol ou qualquer tipo de guarda, apenas serviçais que lhe traziam sua refeições e roupas limpas, nenhuma delas parecia querer lhe ouvir, na verdade transpareciam um medo incoerente quando ele tentava se aproximar. Para o Doh, quem quer que fosse Leeyool, deveria ter uma fama horrível. Mal tinha tocado em seu almoço, passou esses dias tentando organizar suas ideias e entender o que estava acontecendo e chegou a uma conclusão que não queria, se recusava a acreditar em tal sandice, mas fora isso, não havia mais nenhuma resposta para suas perguntas. Olhou para a cama, onde um pesado livro repousava sobre, pedira a uma das empregadas por livros de geografia e quis gritar de ódio, achando que era alguma piada, todo e qualquer documento de história, mapas geográficos, tudo era irreal para Kyungsoo; reinos, nações, governantes e rei, tudo tão próximo do medieval, mas ainda sim tão moderno. Todas aquelas coisas não existiam para o Doh, porque ele não estava mais em seu próprio mundo e era uma das coisas mais difíceis de acreditar. O único jeito de tentar voltar ou até mesmo entender como parou nesse universo bizarro era voltando para aquele bosque, mas ao que tudo indicava ele não sairia daquele palácio tão cedo, isso se saísse com vida.

Saltou no lugar pelo susto que levou, ao ouvir batidas pesadas na porta, esta se abriu segundos depois revelando Sehun. O guarda reverenciou educadamente e analisou o quarto um pouco bagunçado e os vários livros pela cama do menor, um vinco em sua testa se formou levemente, confuso com o cenário e Kyungsoo apenas o encarou, esperando que dissesse algo.

— O Rei Park desejava falar com Vossa Alteza. — O moreno engoliu em seco, sentindo o estômago revirar, após a ouvir as palavras sucintas de Sehun.

— Para que? — perguntou rápido em um suspiro. Sehun desviou o olhar rapidamente, um pouco surpreso, mas logo se recompôs.

— Creio que para discutir sobre seu pai, Alteza… — respondeu incerto, em um tom baixo. Kyungsoo respirou fundo e se apressou em sentar-se em sua cama, cruzando os braços.

— E se... Eu não quiser ir? — perguntou lentamente, testando a água. Sehun quis rir da expressão marrenta e hesitante de Kyungsoo, mas se controlou, limpando sua garganta e mantendo sua expressão neutra.

— Posso te carregar até o escritório — respondeu simplista. 

Kyungsoo soltou os braços ao lado do corpo e suspirou cansado, se aproximando do guarda, quase choroso. O maior prendeu os pulso do moreno e o guiou para fora do quarto; durante o caminho todo o Doh encarava Sehun disfarçadamente, o que era uma total falha, já que o maior sabia perfeitamente que estava sendo observado e que o menor desejava falar algo, mas desistia, abrindo e fechando a boca em suspiros.

— Diga o que deseja, Alteza. — A voz aveludada assustou Kyungsoo que estava distraído.

— Do que adianta? — resmungou. — Ninguém aqui acredita em mim. — Sehun olhou de soslaio e deixou um mínimo sorriso despontar em seus lábios ao ver a face emburrada do moreno.

— Se Vossa Alteza acredita que é outra pessoa, então que assim seja. — Concordou apenas para satisfazer Kyungsoo, mas o arqueólogo conseguia sentir o tom de zombaria. — Eu tinha um primo que acreditava que era um abutre. — O menor parou de repente, olhando desacreditado para Sehun, fazendo este também parar e voltar seu olhar calmamente para o moreno.

— Um abutre? — A pergunta estava carregada de indignação e o guarda apenas assentiu. — E o que aconteceu? — perguntou em escárnio.

— Ele pulou de uma árvore tentando voar, quebrou o pescoço e morreu — respondeu indiferente. Se aquilo era uma piada, Kyungsoo não gostou nem um pouco.

Ao chegarem no escritório, Sehun abriu a porta, dando passagem para o moreno e fechando a porta logo em seguida, deixando apenas o Doh e Chanyeol no cômodo. Sentindo o corpo enrijecer e o coração acelerar, Kyungsoo sentiu a boca secar, então passou a língua levemente pelos lábios, umedecendo-os. O rei escrevia algo em alguns documentos, sem parecer dar muita importância para a presença na sala. Passou um bom tempo esperando que o Park se pronunciasse, até que olhou em volta, cansado de esperar e resolveu sentar-se, mas antes que o menor pudesse fazê-lo, o monarca pigarreou, lhe encarando e assustando-o pelo silêncio da sala ter sido quebrado. Kyungsoo se endireitou, esperando, sem desviar o olhar, como fizera da primeira vez que encontraram-se.

— Espero que tenha decidido colaborar. — A voz grossa de Chanyeol se fez presente de forma calma.

— Com o que? — perguntou desafiador. Não sentia medo, tão pouco hesitação, embora aquele lugar desconhecido lhe trouxesse insegurança, de frente para o Park, Kyungsoo sentia-se corajoso; bravo o suficiente para provocá-lo. Sabia muito bem o que o monarca queria, mas não podia fazer muita coisa a respeito. O rei riu soprado, negando com a cabeça.

— Me diga o que Minseok pretende e o que de fato aconteceu na estadia de Yoora em Ledas. — O tom sério não abalou o mais novo, não sabia do que Chanyeol falava. — É óbvio que seu pai planeja algo, ainda mais se descobriu que está preso aqui. — Recostou-se na cadeira e suspirou. — E não há dúvidas de que a morte da minha irmã não foi tão simples quanto ele dissera. — Sentiu o rosto esquentar e o punho se fechar ao lembrar da carta simples e mal feita do Kim para si, anunciando o assassinato da princesa. Kyungsoo umedeceu os lábios mais uma vez, soltou o ar que nem percebeu estar segurando e coçou a testa, cansado da mesma conversa há dias.

— Majestade — disse um pouco cínico —, eu entendo que a morte da sua irmã é uma tragédia, que as relações políticas é uma bosta e que o fato de eu parecer o príncipe que você procura, é extremamente assustador. Mas eu não sou daqui, eu não sou esse príncipe! — Exclamou, sentindo-se angustiado. — Eu só quero descobrir como voltar para casa, só isso! — Riu de nervoso. — Sem guerras, sem mortes ou sequestros. — O silêncio que reinou por alguns segundos depois disso, foi desesperador. O Doh só queria que alguém acreditasse em si ou até mesmo o ajudasse, mas quanto mais ele falava, mais lunático ele parecia, até mesmo aos seus olhos. Chanyeol o encarou, depois de passar as mãos pelo rosto cansado de noites mal dormidas.

— Eu quero justiça, Leeyool. — Antes que pudesse continuar, foi interrompido bruscamente.

— Kyungsoo! — Estava nervoso e sério. — Meu nome é Doh Kyungsoo. — Chanyeol parou por um tempo, observando o mais novo, mas logo desviou o olhar para um quadro na parede; um retrato de Yoora.

— Por que está fazendo isso? — perguntou baixo, tão sussurrado que o moreno quase não conseguiu ouvir.

— Fazendo o que? — retrucou, confuso.

— Mentindo. — Seu olhar voltou para o Doh, era sofrido e o mais novo se sentiu mais pesaroso por presenciar tanta dor mascarada por uma falsa imponência inabalável. O sofrimento de Chanyeol era quase imperceptível, quem o visse diria que nem estava de luto por sua irmã, mas na realidade Kyungsoo percebeu a dor do rei de Ugnis facilmente, tão fácil que se assustou ao constatar isso e sentiu-se vacilar. O Park levantou-se de sua cadeira e se aproximou do menor, estava sendo genuíno em sua pergunta, mal percebendo que estava baixando a guarda, se deixando vulnerável. — Por que está inventando todas essas histórias? — Franziu o cenho.

— Não estou — respondeu em um suspiro desesperado. O Doh agarrou as mãos de Chanyeol, apertando, sentido-as frias em contraste com as suas que estavam quentes. Não percebeu que o rei se assustou com o contato repentino, quase como uma súplica. — Eu gostaria que fosse mentira, mas não é! — exasperou sem desviar o olhar. — Eu sinto muito mesmo pela princesa e pela dor que você está passando — Chanyeol engoliu em seco —, e se eu pudesse ajudaria com o que fosse, mas eu não posso e eu sinto tanto por isso, porque é nítido seu desespero. Eu não sou um monstro, não dá para ver um homem tentar se manter firme, quando claramente ele está desmoronando por dentro, e não sentir compaixão. — Aquilo desarmou o rei. Kyungsoo olhava para si, tão fundo em seu olhos que por um momento sentiu-se compreendido, como se o homem à sua frente, que deveria ser seu inimigo estivesse lhe oferecendo abrigo, depois de uma terrível tempestade. O monarca deu um passo para trás, soltando-se das mãos do menor. — Eu não sou Leeyool — repetiu triste.

Por mais abalado que o Park estivesse com a empatia repentina do mais novo, ele se recusou a deixar transparecer. Não queria aceitar que de todas as pessoas ao seu redor, o filho de seu inimigo era o único que parecia lhe ver verdadeiramente. Porém Kyungsoo se sentia tranquilo, embora tivesse achado estranho e desnecessário esse surto repentino de compreensão e compaixão com um estranho, que provavelmente o queria morto, não desgostava da sensação de conforto que lhe dominou o suficiente para falar sinceramente com Chanyeol. Com exceção de sua avó, o arqueólogo nunca se sentira tão à vontade para falar o que pensa; o que poderia ser um grande problema, a julgar sua atuação situação e relação com o rei de Ugnis.

Chanyeol se afastou de vez do mais novo e se abrigou atrás de sua mesa, em uma distância segura o suficiente para que não ficasse preso no rosto detalhado e expressivo de Kyungsoo, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo consigo. Respirou fundo e manteve a expressão mais séria que conseguia ter, voltou a escrever algo nos papéis, ou pelo menos fingir e não sustentou o olhar do moreno.

— Kyungsoo ou Leeyool, como queira se chamar — disse num suspiro — , não me importa. Se você não falar me verei obrigado a fazer de você um prisioneiro jurado de morte. — Levantou o olhar, observando a face chocada do mais novo. — Uma vida por outra é algo bem justo para mim.

Sem saber o que falar, a conversa chegou ao fim assim que Chanyeol chamou Sehun e pediu para que levasse Kyungsoo de volta e assim o fez, puxando o menor levemente pelo braço, enquanto este ainda encarava o Park um pouco incrédulo. O arqueólogo voltou para o quarto em silêncio, com o olhar perdido; o Oh sabia do ultimato que o monarca daria para o mais novo naquele dia e como era de se imaginar, a conversa não ocorreu tão tranquila como esperava que fosse. Ignorou a expressão um tanto quanto desesperançosa do menor e apenas o acompanhou até o quarto.

Sozinho em sua prisão de luxo, Kyungsoo respirou fundo, fechou os olhos e sentiu a luz solar que atravessava o vidro da janela, esquentar seu rosto. Por mais que já não estivesse na Antártica, por alguma razão o Doh ainda sentia-se frio e por um momento pensou se faria alguma diferença voltar ou não. No fundo o moreno tinha medo de ter a certeza de que não havia, nem nunca houve, nada para ele em seu próprio universo. Constatar de que sempre esteve sozinho, era algo assustador demais para admitir.

  
  
  


⧫

  
  
  


Estava em Ugnis há quase duas semana e desde a última conversa com Park em seu escritório, o monarca parecia ter deixado Kyungsoo respirar um pouco. Não sabia se estava começando a acreditar no moreno ou só praticando um ato misericordioso, o fato era de que o Doh estava começando a gostar dos jardins enormes do palácio e de implicar com Sehun; em momentos assim até esquecia que era um prisioneiro. Chanyeol permitiu que o arqueólogo andasse pelo palácio, contanto que acompanhado do Oh, este que foi quem insistiu para que o mais novo tivesse alguma liberdade já que parecia estar definhando naquele quarto, se recusando a comer ou a abrir as cortinas. Não era sempre que era jurado de morte, Kyungsoo levou um tempo para acostumar com tal ideia.

Vez ou outra esbarrava com o rei pelos corredores e estaria mentindo se em todas essas vezes suas mãos não suaram e seu lábios secaram, ansiando para ir conversar com o Park, mas o mais velho parecia evitá-lo a qualquer custo. Chanyeol sentia-se acuado desde que falara com Kyungsoo naquele dia e lhe irritava admitir que ficou mexido com suas palavras, culpava seu luto pela forma fácil que se deixou atingir, então ele passou a observar; olhava o Doh pelos jardins, as vezes ajudando os jardineiros, prestava atenção na forma como ele parecia indignado cada vez que Sehun falava, para logo depois rir. O rei de Ugnis olhou para o arqueólogo mais do que gostaria e sentiu um conflito interno lhe incomodar todas as noites desde então.

Por mais que o Doh se distraísse com as coisas que fazia no palácio, ele sentia uma urgência em falar com o rei e pensava em mil maneira de tentar falar com ele, já que Sehun se recusava a lhe fazer esse favor. Naquele dia Kyungsoo pediu para passear pelo jardim de rosas durante a noite, não se sentia disposto para sair do quarto durante a tarde toda, o que era estranho, já que estava perfeitamente bem no dia anterior; sentia-se melancólico e nem mesmo sabia o porque. Mesmo hesitante Sehun concordou e após o jantar foi buscar o mais novo em seu quarto para levá-lo ao exterior do palácio. O moreno gostava da terra, cresceu ajudando seus avós na horta, então aquele era um lugar que ele estava mais familiarizado. Passou a mão pelas flores, tendo cuidado com os espinhos, até que notou uma figura parada em frente a fonte.

Reconhecendo as roupas simples que viu no seu primeiro dia no palácio, Kyungsoo se aproximou do homem. Chanyeol segurava em sua mão uma garrafa de vinho pela metade, mas a julgar pelo balançar de seu corpo, essa não era a primeira que tomava. Sehun, de longe observou o moreno se aproximar do rei e apenas deixou, não iria interferir, na verdade, parecia ser o único que notava a tensão silenciosa que crescia toda vez que o Doh buscava pelo Park com o olhar e o monarca acompanhava o outro pelas sombras.

Olhando para a fonte iluminada e água que circulava caindo em cascata no pequeno lago, o mais velho levou o gargalo da garrafa até a boca e sorveu o liquido, não se importando em como parecia para o menor ao seu lado. O rei sentiu as pernas cansada e sentou-se na grama orvalhada e Kyungsoo o acompanhou silenciosamente, observando sua feição perdida e levemente embriagada. Seus dedos coçaram para ajeitar os cabelos bagunçados que caiam na testa do Park, por puro perfeccionismo, ele diria.

— Como é lá? — A voz rouca e grossa de Chanyeol quebrou o silêncio confortável entre eles. O mais novo, que lhe observava, franziu o cenho confuso e então os olhos do acastanhado se voltaram para si. — Nesse universo que você inventou, como são as coisas por lá? É fácil sobreviver?

Kyungsoo parou um instante, olhando para cima, para logo em seguida observar o lago e sorrir mínimo, pensando que poderia simplesmente dizer qualquer coisa para o rei; lhe dizer que sua vida lá era perfeita e maravilhosa, que era feliz, mas não achava justo mentir tanto para o outro, quanto para si mesmo, então negou levemente com a cabeça.

— Acho que é tão difícil quanto aqui. — Suspirou. — Guerras, amor, mortes, esperança, abandono, fome, solidão, injustiça, felicidade… — Olhou para o Park, listando baixo, apenas para os dois ouvirem. — Coisas opostas, mas que estão sempre coexistindo. Os mais otimistas acreditam em um mundo melhor, os pessimistas só estão no aguardo de seu fim — explicou. — Desde o começo, eu disse que queria voltar, que precisava voltar, mas pra que? — Deu de ombros, rindo soprado. Pegou a garrafa das mão de Chanyeol e bebeu o vinho, com um leve prazer ao sentir o álcool formigar em sua garganta.

— Eu gostaria de criar um mundo só meu — comentou, olhando para Kyungsoo.

— Eu não inventei nada. — Tentou argumentar, mas o outro ignorou totalmente.

— Um mundo que eu não precise ser responsável por ninguém, nem lidar com um assassino… — Esfregou o rosto, frustrado. —Um mundo em que a Yoora estivesse viva e eu não sentisse como se estivesse sozinho o tempo todo. — Chanyeol falava livremente, divagando em pensamentos altos para o mais novo.

— Você não está sozinho. — Bebeu mais um gole, sabia que não deveria. Kyungsoo tinha zero tolerância para álcool. — Tem o Sehun, vários empregados, um povo inteiro e até aquele soldado medonho que me carregou aqui como um saco de batatas. — Gesticulou com as mãos. O Park olhou para o mais novo de soslaio e sorriu minimamente ao ver o estado solto do mais novo, privilégio esse que só tinha a distância, já que o Doh parecia se sentir mais livre perto de Sehun. Neste caso, era culpa do vinho e acreditariam nisso até o fim.

— Não é a mesma coisa — disse. — Você não entenderia.

— Saber que é amado, mas não conseguir amar ou se sentir completo, como se algo estivesse errado, não é um privilégio exclusivo seu! — Apontou para o maior, cutucando a bochecha deste levemente com o dedo indicador, fazendo-o se afastar surpreso. — Encontrar algo maior, que te entenda, te eleve, que pareça certo… — Sustentou o olhar com Chanyeol. — Não é o que todos nós queremos?

— Isso é irritante e muito assustador. — O Park exclamou, depois de um tempo quieto, analisando o rosto de Kyungsoo. — É quase odioso e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso a forma como você fala, quase como se me lesse. O que só deixa tudo ainda mais difícil. — Umedeceu os lábios, sentindo-os secos junto com a garganta. O Doh deu tantos goles em meio a conversa, que nem percebeu o rubor nas bochechas e tudo parecer leve e pesado ao mesmo tempo.

— Eu não preciso ler, se você me contar. — Exclamou, sorrindo de forma um pouco lerda, tentando brincar, mas Chanyeol não sorriu.

Foi muito além de uma risada o que o Park deu para o jovem arqueólogo. O mais novo não conseguiu manter os olhos abertos, nem a mente clara após sentir os lábios de Chanyeol nos seus. Conseguia sentir o gosto de álcool presente na boca do rei e sentiu-se embriagar mais apenas com aquilo; não era um beijo urgente, tão pouco casto. A textura dos lábios grossos de Kyungsoo fazia o monarca não desejar parar e se culpava por isso, o toque das mãos sobre as bochechas do Doh era delicado, suave, mas queimava na pele do moreno. E da mesma forma repentina que o nobre o beijou, também se afastou. Um pouco perdido, o arqueólogo engoliu em seco e levantou-se apressado, cambaleando, entregou a garrafa para o mais velho e reverenciou, saindo apressado a procura de Sehun para voltarem para dentro do palácio.

Chanyeol permaneceu ali por boa parte da noite, sentindo os lábios formigarem, lembrando a sensação de tocar os de Kyungsoo. Por um lado se repreendia, mas pelo outro, sentia, pela primeira vez em tempos, uma pontada de felicidade brincando em seu estômago. E pela janela, o Park era observado por Doh; estava tão surpreso, que sentiu-se sóbrio rapidamente. Não sabia o que dizer, muito menos o que sentia, sabia muito bem que o que o monarca fizera era errado em tantos níveis, mas para si, beijar o rei de Ugnis pareceu a coisa mais certa que aconteceu em toda sua vida.

  
  
  


⧫

  
  
  


Ao ouvir um pequeno assobio, se apressou em ir até a janela. Leeyool estava nervoso e sem querer acabou derrubando algumas coisas em sua mesa ao esbarrar nela, tentando abrir a porta de sua sacada. Sentiu o coração acelerar, temendo que alguém viesse ver o motivo do barulho e se apressou. Com sua bolsa de couro em mãos, empurrou a ponta da corda que estava amarrada nas grades e se equilibrou no parapeito, descendo pelo sisal grosso com cuidado, se soltasse seria uma queda horrível, respirou fundo olhando para seu quarto assim que sentiu o solo firme sob seus pés. Ouviu novamente o assobio e se virou em direção aos arbustos, vendo Baekhyun lhe esperando, sorriu minimamente e correu até ele, olhando para os lados, com medo de serem descobertos.

Se abraçaram apertado, como se não se vissem há anos, quando na noite anterior estavam se amando no quarto do Kim. Baekhyun passou a mão pelos cabelos escuros e bagunçados do mais novo, selando levemente suas pálpebras que cobriam seus grandes e redondos olhos. O mais novo alargou o sorriso e selou os lábios de Byun rapidamente. Planejaram essa fuga detalhadamente semanas atrás, desde que Minseok marcou a data do casamento. Se apressaram em ir até os muros de jardim ao leste da palácio, onde cavalos esperavam por eles; teria que ir pela floresta, era o caminho mais difícil, porém o melhor para não serem vistos pelos soldados. Leeyool era um homem muito habilidoso, treinado desde pequeno, pular os muros altos do Castelo Branco de Ledas não era nenhum obstáculo para si, e antes que subissem em seus cavalos, o mais velho segurou a mão de Kim.

— Tem certeza? — perguntou. — Se seguir adiante com isso, saiba que não tem volta. — Sorriu ladino, inclinando levemente a cabeça.

— Estou fadado a sempre voltar para você, Baekhyun — disse com um sorriso amoroso. — E eu não poderia estar mais feliz, com isso.

Baekhyun riu soprado, sentindo-se eufórico, segurou as bochechas do moreno e puxou seu rosto, selando seus lábios profunda e rapidamente. Montaram em seus cavalos e partiram rumo à escura e densa floresta de Ledas, excitados com a ideia de um futuro livre onde poderiam se amar e viver sem medo da morte, por mais que esta estivesse marcada para perseguir Leeyool pelo resto da vida, assim que seu pai descobrisse de sua fuga.

Na manhã seguinte os dois já estavam longe do palácio e a notícia de que o príncipe herdeiro havia desaparecido chegou rapidamente aos ouvidos de Minseok. A ira tomou conta do corpo rei, que quebrou tudo no salão principal, quase acertando os serviçais com uma das espadas que enfeitavam o local. Sentiu-se afrontado e traído por seu filho.

— Tragam aquele bastardo de volta! — exclamou, trincando o maxilar. — Eles acham que conseguem fugir de mim? A idiota da mãe dele tentou e olha o que aconteceu! — Riu histericamente. — Vivo ou morto, quero Leeyool aqui o quanto antes. — A respiração pesada e as veias saltadas assustavam os presentes no salão, temendo por suas próprias vidas.

E antes que pudesse continuar seu ataque de fúria, um dos guardas do castelo entrou num rompante, ofegante. Minseok o encarou irritado, pronto para matá-lo se não falasse logo o que queria; o homem se ajoelhou e abaixou a cabeça em submissão.

— O príncipe não fugiu. — Tentou se manter firme, sem gaguejar. — O informante de Ugnis o viu nos jardins do palácio real — explicou —, o rei Park está mantendo Vossa Alteza prisioneiro.

O silêncio se estabeleceu ali, ninguém ousava respirar; Minseok estava paralisado, olhando para o guarda ajoelhado e o suspiro pesado e audível fez todos se arrepiarem. O rei riu baixinho, quase contido, mas a risada ficava cada vez mais alta e escandalosa a medida que continuava a rir. Lidar com o humor do Kim, era um terror psicológico para cada um naquele palácio. O monarca sentou-se largado no grande trono do salão, com a mão na barriga que doía de tanto esforço, e respirou fundo, se acalmando aos poucos.

— Quer dizer que o inútil do Park finalmente agiu? — perguntou retoricamente. — Confesso que não esperava por essa. — Levantou o indicador, balançando-o, como se estivesse dando um aviso para ninguém em particular. — Mas Leeyool não me é útil como prisioneiro. Diga para Chanyeol devolve-lo ou irei declarar guerra — ordenou. — E creio que os reinos vizinhos não irão gostar de saber que o adorado rei de Ugnis sequestrou meu filho, por pura vingança. — Revirou os olhos, deixando um sorriso perverso surgir em seus lábios e nem a falsa expressão de inocência conseguiu mascarar. — Afinal, que culpa tenho eu da morte de Yoora? — Colocou as mãos sobre o peito, indignado teatralmente. — Não fui eu quem a matou.

Os presente nada disseram, sentindo-se tensos e enojado. Dificilmente alguém de fora saberia o que se passa dentro das paredes daquele castelo e quem estava dentro, odiava ter que presenciar ou até mesmo viver tudo aquilo. Por ali, nada se via, se falava ou ouvia, mas tudo se fazia. Não tardaram em acatar as ordens de Minseok, que começou a cantarolar em seu trono, vendo todos se agitando para arrumar a bagunça.

  
  
  


♦️

  
  
  


Kyungsoo conversava com Sehun, enquanto caminhavam pelo jardim. Se aproximaram muito desde que o mais novo chegara. Era leve e divertido, quando estava juntos; o Doh achava graça do jeito sério do Oh, que mesmo sem expressão alguma, o divertia com suas piadas um tanto quanto excêntricas, mas ultimamente o maior tópico da conversa do dois era Chanyeol. O interesse do arqueólogo pelo rei era evidente e o guarda quase revirava os olhos pela forma que qualquer coisa se voltava para o Park. Se falavam sobre plantas, minutos depois o moreno perguntava qual era a favorita do monarca e insistia para que colhesse algumas flores para este. Se falavam sobre o mundo em que o menor vivia, rapidamente ele divagava em como seria se o acastanhado vivesse por lá. E se Sehun fazia uma de suas brincadeiras, que não pareciam brincadeira, Kyungsoo ria e perguntava se o mais velho também achava graça. Embora um pouco irritante, o Oh não reclamava, era divertido ver o interesse que o menor não conseguia disfarçar e em como o líder de Ugnis parecia um grande idiota ao se encontrar com o homem de olhos grandes e lábios perfeitamente desenhados.

Pararam perto da fonte e Kyungsoo sentiu-se um pouco desconcertado, lembrando a noite em que foi beijado, Sehun notou o modo distraído que o menor estava e lhe deu um leve empurrão nos ombros, rindo fraco ao ver a face assustada deste. O mais novo franziu o cenho, mas não durou muito, já que sorria logo em seguida.

— Faz um pedido. — Sehun falou, indicando a fonte com a queixo. — As fonte de Ugnis carregam a lenda de serem magicas.

— Por que? — Kyungsoo olhou curioso para o maior.

— Dizem que o primeiro rei daqui desejou em uma nascente, fazer essa terra, grande e próspera — explicou. — Ao que tudo indica, deu certo. — O moreno assentiu lentamente, levantando as sobrancelhas em surpresa ao ouvir essa história. Fechou os olhos e fez um pedido, tudo sob o olhar atendo de Sehun. — E também, uma vez um velho amigo meu, de uma das cidades, desejou ser alguém quente o bastante, a fim de conquistar as mulheres.

— E ele conseguiu? — Kyungsoo cruzou os braços, intrigado. Sehun o olhou inocentemente e assentiu.

— Sim, pegou uma insolação horrível e acabou entrando em coma. — Não houve risada. O mais novo piscou lentamente, não sabendo o que falar, na verdade, depois daquilo, nem sabia se queria continuar conversando.

— Eu devia ter desejado que você soubesse fazer piadas — murmurou desolado.

Não muito longe dali, Chanyeol observava os dois. Sentia um incômodo irritante e uma irritabilidade incomum, a forma como Sehun fingia jogar Kyungsoo no lago da fonte lhe incomodava, já que ele nem mesmo conseguia terminar uma frase sem sentir estar embriagado com a presença do Doh. Não lhe parecia justo estarem tão a vontade um com o outro. Por isso a passos largos, marchou até ele, com a expressão indiferente, mas os movimentos ansiosos. Vacilou ao ver o moreno virar para si sorrindo, lhe dando a perfeita visão de um coração em seus lábios, transformando os redondos olhos em pequenas meias luas; desviando o olhar para o guarda, o Park fechou a cara.

— Pensei que seu trabalho fosse se reunir com Jongin para mandar os soldados para as fronteiras. — Comprimiu os lábios, arrancando de Sehun um expressão um pouco confusa. — Mas parece que você é pago para cortejar prisioneiros. Me pergunto se realmente serve para ser o Guarda Real. — Cruzou os braços e o tom sarcástico ofendeu o Oh, que se endireitou e abaixou levemente a cabeça em uma reverencia.

— Só estou cumprindo suas ordens, Majestade. — Pontuou, indicando que apenas estava com Kyungsoo, porque Chanyeol havia mandado desde o início e isso tirou as palavras do Park, que sentiu-se mal por ser rude com seu fiel guarda e grande amigo. Estava prestes a se retratar, mas o outro o interrompeu. — Irei me reunir com o general Kim, se assim deseja. Com licença. — Reverenciou mais uma vez, tanto o rei quanto Kyungsoo e se retirou dali.

O Doh, que ouviu e observou aquela conversa um pouco incrédulo, olhou duramente para o maior, cruzando os braços e arqueando uma sobrancelha, esperando por uma resposta. O acastanhado limpou a garganta, sentindo-se constrangido pelo pequeno acesso de canalhice que teve, piscou algumas vezes, tentando evitar o olhar do menor e se virou para ele. Sentia-se um verdadeiro idiota, mas a verdade é que Kyungsoo deixou de ser visto como o filho de seu inimigo faz tempo e estava começando a se tornar o cara estranho que diz viajar entre mundos, que Chanyeol morria de vontade de beijar novamente.

Os dois passaram a se tornar amigáveis, mesmo que o monarca se mostrasse um pouco turrão; vez ou outra jantavam juntos ou o Park coincidentemente aparecia no jardim na mesma hora que o Doh costumava sair para tomar ar e o outro não tinha do que reclamar, sentia-se estranhamente bem perto do rei.

— Não acha que isso foi extremamente grosseiro? — Kyungsoo não queria uma resposta, de fato, para essa pergunta, mas sim do por que Chanyeol agiu daquele jeito. — Eu não achei que você era do tipo tirano. — Entortou os lábios, um pouco decepcionado.

— Não sou! — disse alto e apressado. — Quero dizer, não sou um tirano. — Se recompôs, falando um pouco mais calmo e descontraído. — Só estou achando que ele está perdendo tempo demais com coisas inúteis. — Estufou o peito.

— Coisas inúteis? — Kyungsoo riu soprado, assentindo com a cabeça. — Me sinto mais ofendido com isso do que com o juramento de morte que me fez.

Chanyeol sentiu-se patético e desesperado. Era o rei de uma nação inteira, dava discursos e fazia encontros diplomáticos, mas falar com o Doh parecia ser seu ponto fraco. Não queria parecer um idiota, mas por mais que tentasse era apenas isso que conseguia ser. Kyungsoo conseguia lhe deixar eufórico, louco para interagir, mas ao mesmo tempo lhe roubava todas as falas sem piedade.

— Eu não quis dizer isso. Me desculpe. — pediu baixinho e calmo, sem olhar para o outro. Ouviu a risada de Kyungsoo e virou-se para saber se o outro ria de si. — O que é tão engraçado?

— Você. — Apontou rindo. — Desse jeito, até parece que está com ciúmes. — Provocou na brincadeira.

— E se eu estiver? — Chanyeol virou seu corpo, observando o mais novo profundamente. Não estava se importando de ser emocional naquele momento, então deu um passo para frente.

— Seria muito estranho, já que você disse que eu era seu inimigo. — Kyungsoo piscou rapidamente, mas não se afastou, embora tenha desviado o olhar e dado risada para diminuir a tensão que se formava.

— Também é estranho beijar um inimigo, mas eu o fiz — segredou, dando mais um passo para perto do outro.

— Verdade. — O mais novo sentia o coração acelerar e a boca secar, fazendo-o umedecer os lábios, sem perceber, atraindo a atenção do Park para aquela área.

— E eu seria estranho se quisesse beijá-lo novamente? — A mão do rei deslizou do pescoço de Kyungsoo, até o maxilar, acariciando a maçã do rosto esquerda deste, com o dedão.

— Talvez — sussurrou fraco, hipnotizado pela voz do mais velho e o olhar penetrante.

Chanyeol deixou seu rosto rente ao do moreno, conseguiam sentir a respiração um do outro. O Doh sentia ondas de arrepios percorrer por seu corpo e ele estava adorando essa sensação que o Park lhe causava. Era novo, único e delicioso de se sentir.

— Não me lembro de você ser tão magnético, príncipe Leeyool — comentou.

— Kyungsoo! — respondeu rapidamente e o monarca riu fraco, assentindo.

Antes que pudessem fazer qualquer coisa, o líder foi chamado por um dos guardas do palácio. Se assustaram e afastaram-se rapidamente, envergonhados por terem sido pegos, por mais que não tenham feito nada, na realidade. Chanyeol limpou a garganta e passou a mão, agora um pouco suada, pelas suas roupas, fingindo arrumá-las. O guarda que os interrompeu desviou o olhar, esperando que os dois se alinhassem.

— Sim? — Chanyeol perguntou, virando-se altivo para o homem que lhe interrompeu, este que tentou conter o riso e abaixou a cabeça, fingindo reverenciar em respeito.

— Há uma mulher que deseja falar com o senhor — respondeu.

— Quem? — O tom sério do Park fez o rapaz levantar o rosto.

— A andarilha que veio aqui há algumas semanas, no pátio do palácio — disse por fim.

O rei assentiu pensativo e por fim, agradeceu pela informação e se pôs a caminhar. Percebendo que Kyungsoo ficou para trás, ele parou e olhou para o mais novo, indicando com a cabeça para que este o seguisse e assim o Doh fez, apressando o passo para alcançar o mais velho, um pouco confuso do por que estava indo junto.

Ao chegar no Salão Principal, avistaram a senhora mencionada antes, observando a decoração, encantada. Cauteloso, o arqueólogo ficou um pouco atrás de Chanyeol, enquanto o monarca caminhava firme até a cidadã, chamando pela mulher. Ela virou-se e rapidamente abriu um enorme sorriso, arregalando os olhos; andou rapidamente em direção aos dois, mas seu olhar e seu objetivo era o moreno, que deu um passo para trás ao ver que a andarilha se aproximava. O Park não teve tempo, foi afastado e viu quando a desconhecida segurou o rosto do mais novo, como se admirando uma criança.

— Mas é tão lindo! — elogiou encantada, olhando os traços do mais novo. O arqueólogo, segurou as mãos da mais velha, tentando afastá-las e olhou para o rei, em busca de socorro. O monarca afastou a senhora rapidamente e se pôs a frente de Kyungsoo, estreitando os olhos.

— Oh, me perdoe, Majestade. — Reverenciou. — Mas ele é realmente encantador. — Indicou Kyungsoo, lhe sorrindo e este apenas assentiu confuso. — Tão semelhantes, mas tão diferentes — murmurou sozinha.

— O que deseja aqui? — Chanyeol cortou os devaneios da mulher, querendo ir direto ao ponto.

— Estou de partida — disse gentilmente —, vim lhe agradecer pela estadia e lhe entregar um presente, Majestade. — O rei assentiu, para que a mulher continuasse. Ela tirou de sua bolsa surrada um uma pequena corrente com um talismã, o desenho do Sol e da Lua desenhados em seu centro, como um só; entregou para o maior, que pegou e lhe agradeceu, analisando o objeto. — Para que se lembre que o frio da noite e o calor do dia, foram feitos para se completarem, eles caminham juntos. Igual a vocês. — Olhou para os dois. Tanto o Doh quanto o Park se olharam, confusos.

— O que quer dizer? — Kyungsoo perguntou e a senhora sorriu amavelmente.

— Almas gêmeas, meu filho. — A forma como a mulher lhe chamou, intrigou o arqueólogo, o tom de voz, a forma e o jeito de falar lhe era familiar, quase como se já tivesse visto aquele desconhecida. — Eu lhe disse, Majestade. — Olhou para o rei. — Você encontraria sua felicidade — Voltou seus olhos para o mais novo entre eles —, mas infelizmente ela não pode durar. Não aqui em Ugnis… Nem em seu universo, Kyungsoo.

O Doh se espantou. Ela sabia! Era a única que sabia quem ele era e de onde veio, se aproximou rapidamente da mulher, a segurou pelos braços, olhando-a ansioso e confuso. Chanyeol estava disperso, apenas tentando entender o que estava acontecendo; se perguntou se eles se conheciam, mas o moreno parecia mais indignado do que ele.

— Como sabe disso? — perguntou. — Você sabe como eu vim parar aqui? Ou como eu volto para casa? — Não respirava, tão pouco deixava a mulher responder, lhe cobrindo de perguntas. Ela tocou os braços do mais novo, tentando acalmá-lo.

— Não percebe, Kyungsoo? — retrucou retoricamente. — O vazio, a incompreensão, a sensação de errado, de que falta algo… Não percebeu que tudo isso se foi assim que encontrou o rei de Ugnis? — O mais novo estava sem fala, assim como o monarca. Ele notou, percebeu tudo aquilo que sempre lhe incomodava sumir a medida que se aproximava de Chanyeol e desejava estar cada vez mais tempo com ele. Não queria admitir que o Park era tudo o que o Doh não sabia que sentia falta. — A linha de vocês esta tão entrelaçada, mas tão bagunçada, que precisou uma viagem por entre mundos para que vocês se encontrassem. Mas eu sinto tanto — disse pesarosa. — O objetivo sempre foi se encontrarem, mas não ficarem juntos. Não agora.

— Como assim? — Chanyeol finalmente se pronunciou.

— Seja aqui ou no mundo de Kyungsoo, ele não terá um final bom. — Seu olhar era triste, carregado de pena e compaixão. — Ele precisa ir, para que a alma de vocês se alinhe juntas, no mundo certo.

— O que isso quer dizer? — O moreno perguntou em um sussurro, com medo da resposta. A mulher levou uma das mãos até a bochecha do mais novo e acariciou levemente.

— Aproveite o amor de vocês, enquanto ainda está vivo, meu filho. — O arqueólogo se afastou da senhora, um pouco atordoado. — Você pode até voltar, mas lembre-se que caiu em uma fenda enorme. Não se sai bem de uma queda dessas — murmurou.

Kyungsoo não queria mais ouvir e o rei também não. O líder pegou o mais novo pelos ombros o levando para fora do salão, deixando a mulher lá aos cuidados dos guardas e olhando para as costas dos dois apenas sussurrou:

— Uma vida por outra.

Não sabia o que falar, nem mesmo sabia se queria dizer algo, então apenas observou a face um pouco catatônica do mais novo, que parecia estar perdido em algum lugar de seus pensamentos. O Doh se afastou um pouco de Chanyeol e o mais velho apenas deixou, sentia-se em conflito e confuso com o que acabara de ouvir, queria respostas, mas o moreno não parecia disposto no momento. O arqueólogo, em contrapartida havia entendido muito bem o que a andarilha lhe disse e sentiu o peso de estar condenado para qualquer lugar que corresse; se voltasse estaria morto, se ficasse também corria o risco de morrer, mas o que deveria fazer? Ugnis não era sua casa, mas o Park era. O líder daquela nação era o que precisava, era perto dele que sentia-se verdadeiro e isso lhe assustava extremamente. Nunca imaginou ter a necessidade de estar perto de alguém, como sentia com o mais velho, era quase místico de tão profundo.

Enquanto cada um refletia em seu canto, Sehun se aproximava apressado, com o rosto um pouco preocupado. Tocou o braço do rei, chamando sua atenção, respirou fundo e chegou perto do ouvido do mais velho, para não correr o risco de Kyungsoo escutar. Não eram notícias nada boas para ninguém

— Um dos soldados que estava de patrulha na fronteira ao Sul viu uma coisa — começou, hesitante.

— O que? — perguntou sem muito interesse, com os olhos focados no moreno. Esta angustiado, sentia-se incapaz de ajudar e mal por não saber confortá-lo.

— Kim Leeyool — disse Sehun.

Chanyeol franziu o cenho e olhou confuso para o guarda. Não fazia sentido o que ele estava falando, já que Leeyool estava a frente dos dois, bem ali. Mas a foto que o Oh lhe deu fez seu mundo desabar e não acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Era o herdeiro de Ledas em um cavalo, junto ao guarda real de Minseok. Seu olhos migraram da foto para o moreno a sua frente, que mordia a ponta do dedão.

— Ao que parece ele está fugindo com Byun Baekhyun, os soldados não o pararam, pois achavam que era apenas comerciantes de passagem. — A explicação de Sehun estava deixando o monarca um pouco tonto, ele não conseguia parar de olhar para o papel em sua mão e para o arqueólogo.

Kyungsoo estava falando a verdade. Ele não era Kim Leeyool e de repente, Chanyeol sentiu muito medo. Temia que o Do fosse embora assim como desejava desde o começo, que desaparecesse de repente, assim como apareceu.

— Então quer dizer que ele… — Apontou para o mais novo, sussurrando.

— É Doh Kyungsoo, como sempre declarou. — Respirou fundo, tão descrente quanto o monarca. — Mas temos um problemas. — O acastanhado olhou para o guarda, esperando que continuasse. — Minseok se deu conta do desaparecimento do príncipe e acha que nós o sequestramos — disse de uma vez. — Bom, nós também achávamos que estávamos com o herdeiro Kim. — O homem suspirou cansado, sentindo a grande dor de cabeça vindo. — Ele quer Leeyool de volta, ou irá declarar guerra contra Ugnis.

O mais velho passou a mão pelo rosto, sem saber o que fazer. Tentou lembrar em que momento tudo pareceu dar tão errado e simplesmente ruir de uma vez. Entregou a foto para o Oh e pediu para que reforçasse as defesas da fronteira. Não tinham muito tempo e as palavras da andarilha estavam ecoando alto em sua cabeça naquele momento.

_“Seja aqui ou lá, ele não terá um final bom.”_

Sentia sua garganta fechar só de pensar nisso. Se aproximou de Kyungsoo e o puxou para que saíssem dali, sem entender muito para onde iam, o mais novo apenas o seguiu sem contestar. Chanyeol deu passagem para que o moreno entrasse em seu quarto e trancou a porta. O arqueólogo olhou o enorme cômodo, nunca tinha estado lá, tão pouco imaginou como era; viu cortinas vibrantes, as flores que colhera para o Park durante esse tempo, espalhadas pelo quarto, dando vida e cor. Parecia cheio e reconfortante, bem diferente de quando Sehun viu aquele aposento. Olhar aquilo tudo fez os olhos do Doh arderem e de repente, não parecia tão difícil assim decidir o que fazer. Engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta e virou-se para o rei.

— O que pretende fazer? — Chanyeol perguntou nervoso.

— Sobre o que? — retrucou confuso.

— Você vai voltar para sua casa ou ficar? — Por mais que tivesse perguntado, não queria saber a resposta. Qualquer uma parecia dolorosa demais para se ouvir, mas tentou se manter firme.

Kyungsoo olhou para o homem à sua frente por um bom tempo. Analisando cada detalhe, desde as botas de couro preta, até os fios de cabelos bem penteados, que ele sabia de cor e salteado que era só tirar todo aquele gel que aparecia as ondulações fofas nos fios. Chanyeol parecia bom demais para ser verdade, e era. Ouviu a conversa dos dois, minutos atrás, se fingiu de distraído, mas prestou atenção em cada palavra e soube que assim que o Park lhe perguntou o que ele faria, que deveria seguir o conselho da andarilha e aproveitar o que sentia.

— Eu vou ficar. — Deu de ombros, fingiu não se importar com nada e sentou-se na cama do mais velho. O maior sentiu-se um tanto aliviado por alguns segundos; não teria que se despedir tão cedo do moreno e se agarrava a esperança de que ainda viveria muito ao seu lado, mas lembrou-se de Minseok. Ele viria até Kyungsoo achando ser seu filho e o líder de Ugnis não sabia o que fazer. No fundo queria que o Doh escolhesse voltar; não suportaria ver outro alguém importante para si, morrer nas mãos do Kim.

— Tem certeza? — O Park insistiu, se aproximando do outro. O arqueólogo assentiu sorrindo.

— Contanto que eu não seja jurado de morte e você não me mate, de fato. — Gargalhou ao ver a expressão constrangida do maior. O puxou para perto, fazendo-o se abaixar para lhe olhar nos olhos. — Estou brincando. Você não mata nem os bichinhos nas flores que te dei, imagine sua alma gêmea.

Não tinha porque lutar, simplesmente aceitaram e se entregaram, aproveitando cada instante de desejo que tinham. Precisavam um do outro e finalmente se encontraram, de um jeito torto e confuso Chanyeol achou nos olhos de Kyungsoo o abrigo que sempre quis, assim como o Doh encontrou a parte que lhe faltava. Sentiam-se bem juntos, felizes, completos. Eram as melhores versões deles quando se juntavam. Não é algo fácil de conseguir, mas por um momento, eles se tinham.

A primeira noite deles foi carregada de sentimentos, um encontro de corpos, mas também de almas; o toque, o beijo, o olhar e o suspirar eram tão divinos e harmoniosos. Não desejavam sair daquele abraço casa que os consumia lentamente. Mas Kyungsoo saiu.

No meio da noite, enquanto Chanyeol estava adormecido, o mais novos vestiu-se e foi a procura de Sehun pelo palácio, encontrando-o na biblioteca. O guarda estava surpreso ao ver o mais novo acordado aquela hora e lhe perguntou o que desejava. O moreno lhe contou que ouviu a conversa e que tinha conhecimento de que tanto o Oh quanto o Park acreditavam em si agora. Estava ali para propor um acordo, no intuito de evitar a guerra e manter Ugnis e o rei a salvos. Mas era praticamente um tentativa de suicídio o que o arqueólogo propôs, o guarda se negou veemente a compactuar com aquilo.

— Não, Alteza! — Estalou a língua. — Kyungsoo! — Se corrigiu.

— Por que não? — perguntou sussurrando.

— É suicídio! — exclamou nervoso. — Chanyeol jamais permitiria isso e Minseok não é nenhum bobo. Se ele descobre que você não é o príncipe, te mata na hora por espionagem. — Passou a mão na testa; estava começando a suar.

— Mas eu não vou espionar! — respondeu, igualmente alterado, porém, eles gritavam em sussurros. — Eu só vou me passar pelo filho dele.

— E depois? Vai passar o resto da vida na família Kim? — Cruzou os braços e o mais novo parou por alguns segundos.

— Escuta, eu não pensei tão longe, tá legal?! — Bufou constrangido. Sehun negou com a cabeça, sentindo-a doer. — É só por um tempo, para evitar uma guerra. Depois eu fujo, não sei. — Deu de ombros. — Me ajuda, por favor Sehun — implorou.

O mais velho suspirou cansado, concordando por fim. Passou o resto da noite ensinando Kyungsoo sobre o que sabia da família Kim e alguns trejeitos de Leeyool que percebia, nos poucos encontros que tiveram em reuniões. Um pouco antes de o Sol despontar, já estavam prontos para partir, contando com a boa memória do Doh e a burrice de Minseok, antes de irem, o moreno voltou até o quarto de Chanyeol, sorriu amavelmente e selou sua testa, em uma amarga despedida. Sabia que era covarde ir assim, mas precisava.

Sehun disse que deixaria o moreno perto da fronteira, o alertou para que guardasse bem a adaga que deu e evitasse ficar muito tempo com Minseok a sós. Prometeu que o tiraria de lá o mais rápido que pudesse, isso se Chanyeol não o matasse antes, por ter concordado com essa sandice. O arqueólogo riu e viu o guarda partir; estava sozinho novamente, engoliu em seco, sentindo-se nervoso e alerta, caminhou em linha reta como o Oh lhe dissera e não demorou muito para que fosse abordado por soldados. Pensou que ali, seu plano não daria certo, mas se surpreendeu ao ver os homens se ajoelhando, iriam levá-lo para o rei de Ledas.

  
  
  


⧫

  
  
  


Chanyeol estava furioso, assim que descobriu que Kyungsoo havia ido para Ledas e que Sehun o ajudou, sentiu-se traído e possesso. Gritou e quase socou o rosto de seu amigo, que apenas ouvia calado, mas acabou descontando sua fúria na mesa de madeira. Ficou de cabeça baixa um bom tempo e por um momento o Oh pensou que o rei estava chorando, mas assim que levantou seu olhar, estava mais sério e sombrio como nunca havia visto. O Park não ficou descontrolado assim, nem quando soube da morte de sua irmã, e o guarda temeu por quem ficasse na frente do líder de Ugnis naquele momento.

— Vamos tirar Kyungsoo de lá agora! — ordenou. — Chame o Jongin, vamos invadir, Ledas. — Se levantou apressado, sem se importar com o que estava a sua frente.

— Espera, espera. — Se pôs a frente do mais velho, tentando acalmá-lo. — Não pode invadir Ledas assim, do nada. — Alertou. — Kyungsoo iria se desesperar, acabaria com o disfarce e Minseok o mataria sem hesitação.

— E O QUE VOCÊ QUER QUE EU FAÇA, SEHUN? — gritou, se afastando do mais novo. — DEIXE ELE LÁ PARA MORRER?

— NÃO! — gritou de volta, suspirando logo em seguida. Alguém tinha que se manter calmo. — Vamos marcar um encontro e fazer uma armadilha para dominar Ledas — sugeriu. — Minseok não desconfiaria de uma invasão se você fosse até lá. Estaria no território dele, seria um suposto alvo fácil para ele. — Chanyeol assentiu, concordando. — Enquanto você está com ele no palácio, nós cercamos as fronteiras e monopolizamos os soldados internos com nossos espiões. Muitos do exército do Kim debandaram para Ugnis. Eles sabem que qualquer coisa que falassem, aquele maluco poderia matá-los.

O rei suspirou, um pouco mais calmo, entendo a estratégia de seu guarda. Mas ainda sentia-se mal, preocupado e angustiado em saber que Kyungsoo estava naquele castelo sem proteção alguma. Parecia estar sem chão, depois da noite anterior que parecia um sonho, não imaginou que acabaria acordando em um pesadelo.

Enquanto um Ugnis eles discutiam estratégias de invasão, em Ledas Minseok andava com um sorriso no rosto pelos corredores de seu palácio. Lhe avisaram que seu filho retornou e mal podia esperar para vê-lo e saber das novidades. Abriu as portas do quarto do mais novo num rompante, assustando-o; Kyungsoo finalmente estava cara a cara com o rei inimigo. Reverenciou educadamente, como Sehun lhe ensinou e sentiu um arrepio horrível ao ouvir a risada do mais velho. Minseok abriu os braços e embalou o Doh, que não retribuiu. Olhou para os olhos felinos e o sorriso largo do outro e sentiu repulsa, engoliu em seco e sorriu minimamente de volta.

— Você não sabe o susto que me deu. — O mais velho largou o moreno e caminhou para o centro do quarto. — Achei que tinha fugido com Baekhyun, quase peço para trazerem sua cabeça em uma bandeja. — Cantarolou e gargalhou. O arqueólogo estava horrorizado com a insanidade do outro e imaginou o quanto Yoora e Leeyool sofreram na mão dele. — Mas parece que o Park mostrou as garrinhas. — Kyungsoo apenas assentiu, desejando que tudo aquilo acabasse de uma vez. Tinha medo de ser descoberto.

— Eles mataram Baekhyun durante a captura — mentiu baixou, fingindo tristeza.

— Bom, uma pena para ele. — Deus de ombros indiferente, deixando o mais novo ainda mais espantado. — O que quero saber é sobre Park Chanyeol. — Sorriu largo. — O que descobriu? — Seu tom mudou, ficando sério e Kyungsoo sentiu-se encurralado.

— N-Nada. Eu fiquei trancado o tempo todos, não tive contado com Chanyeol. —Sustentou o olhar de Minseok, que estreitou os olhos, e arqueou uma sobrancelha. _Chanyeol?_

— Entendo… — Suspirou. — Uma pena. — Estalou a língua no céu da boca e foi em direção a porta. — Bom, então acho que vou deixar você descansar.

Kyungsoo o acompanhou com o olhar e assentiu, esperando que ele fosse logo, mas o mais velho se virou, como se lembrasse de algo. Tentou conter o sorriso ladino, mas não conseguiu. Demorou um tempo para falar, encarando o mais novo de volta.

— Bom descanso, meu filho — desejou.

— Obrigado. — Sorriu contido e fechou a porta, suspirando assim que a trancou.

Aquilo era muito mais difícil do que imaginava, não sabia se aguentaria por muito tempo. Minseok lhe dava arrepios, era como estar na presença de um força incontrolável e imprevisível, sentia-se como um animal encurralado prestes a ser pego pela armadilha. Se jogou na cama e adormeceu, cansado, lembrando-se de Chanyeol, torcendo para que ele esteja bem.

Assim que Minseok, saiu do quarto, seu sorriso morreu, caminhou apressadamente para longe dos aposentos do filho. Sabia que havia algo de errado e iria descobrir, nem que para isso tivesse que matar Leeyool só para ter certeza que nada iria lhe atrapalhar. Se o herdeiro estivesse do lado de Ugnis, cortaria seu pescoço com as próprias mãos.

— Fiquem de olho nele! — ordenou para o guarda e foi para seu escritório.

Antes que pudesse pensar em convocar seus generais para uma reunião, assim que chegou à sala, um mensageiro se apresentou. Chanyeol queria um encontro. Aquilo estava ficando estranho e muito confuso; sorriu com a ideia de criar caos no que já estava bagunçado e retornou a mensagem: iria aceitar. Não podia ser mais fácil. O rato estava indo para a armadilha, e Minseok nem mesmo colocou o isca.

Passou a tarde reunido com seus oficiais para armar uma emboscada. Não seria difícil, se fizessem a mesma coisa que fez com Yoora. Mas sabia que o Park lutaria, porém o que ele poderia fazer? Estava em seu território. Teria que dançar conforme sua música. Passou tanto tempo trancado em sua sala, que quase perdeu a hora do jantar. Ordenou para que chamasse seu filho, mas se surpreendeu ao vê-lo na mesa, pronto para começar a comer. E mais uma vez o rei estava desconfiado.

Passaram o jantar em silêncio, e Kyungsoo agradeceu por isso. Para falar a verdade, nem fome tinha. A perdeu totalmente, quando viu o Kim, então apenas comeu um pouco, para disfarçar, tudo sob o olhar atento do rei de Ledas. Era um desconforto sem fim, mas esperava que estivesse fazendo um bom trabalho. Não notou nenhuma desconfiança vinda do monarca e se sentiu um pouco mais relaxado.

— Sabe, eu estou curioso. — O mais velho limpou a boca com um guardanapo e olhou para o moreno, que sustentava o olhar. — Como é possível você ser tão parecido com Leeyool?

Kyungsoo congelou, sentiu a garganta secar e a visão embaçar, tento manter a compostura, mas o olhar do mais velho lhe constrangia, como se soubesse todos seus pecados e estava pronto para contar ao mundo. Continuou no papel e se fingiu de desentendido

— C-Como assim? — Franziu o cenho, piscando rapidamente. — Eu sou Leeyool, pai.

Minseok riu e se levantou, se aproximando o Doh, pegando-o pelo queixo rapidamente, apertando o local. O arqueólogo arregalou os olhos em surpresa e segurou o pulso do Kim, tentando se soltar.

— O idiota do meu filho não tem coragem de olhar por cinco segundos nos meus olhos, nem chama o Park pelo primeiro nome. — O olhar sombrio e debochado era cortante. — E eu não desejo bom descanso para ninguém, a não ser que a pessoa vá morrer. — Riu soprado, apertando um pouco mais o rosto de Kyungsoo. — Eu não sei quem é você e nem como se parece com Leeyool, mas creio que o motivo da visitinha do Chanyeol seja você. — Fez um biquinho e o mais novo arregalou os olhos, fazendo o líder rir esganiçado. — Ah, é! Eles vem nos visitar amanhã, então seja um bom queijinho para aquele rato, sim?!

Soltou o rosto de Doh bruscamente, não dando tempo para que ele falasse nada, mandando que o prendesse no quarto. O moreno estava sem palavras, sentindo-se desesperado. Não conseguiu manter o disfarce, nem mesmo impedir que Minseok fizesse algo para Chanyeol. A cena de ser prisioneiro em um quarto se repetiu, mas dessa vez. Kyungsoo chorava e gritava para que não machucassem o rei de Ugnis, pouco se importante com o que aconteceria ele próprio.

  
  
  


⧫

  
  
  


Chanyeol andava altivamente pelos corredores do Castelo Branco, imponente e inabalável, mas por dentro temia que tudo desse errado e fossem mortos por Minseok. Aquele homem era um psicopata, todos sabiam, mas não tinham coragem de falar. Porém, Park, não estava se importando com nada naquele dia a não ser tirar Kyungsoo de lá. 

Foi deixado no Salão Principal. Estava sozinho, Sehun estava na linha de frente, se infiltrando em Ledas, provavelmente se aproximando do palácio. O plano começara assim que o Park entrou no reino, lhe restava torcer para que tudo desse certo. Ouviu uma risada e odiou a forma como se sentiu, sabia quem era e esperava nunca precisar olhar nos olhos daquele monstro novamente. Seu luto e sua raiva ressurgiram de uma vez, transbordando assim que viu Minseok aparecer em sua frente. Trincou o maxilar, contendo-se e o Kim notou o esforço que o mais novo fazia.

— Que honra! — exclamou. — Park Chanyeol, rei de Ugnis, no meu castelo. — riu levemente de uma piada própria que só ele entendia.

— Vim propor um acordo — disse sério.

— Não vamos ao finalmente — resmungou emburrado. — É chato! Não é sempre que tenho um Park em Ledas que não esteja prestes a morrer. — Sorriu ladino.

Chanyeol sabia que Yoora se encaixava naquela frase e fechou o punho em ódio, tentando manter o controle.

— Vai me ouvir ou não, Minseok? — Estava impaciente.

— Não — falou sério. — Você vai me ouvir. — Apontou para o mais novo. — Eu quero Ugnis! — Park riu soprado, incrédulo com o que acabara de ouvir.

— Esta louco! — Exclamou.

— Em troca, te dou seu pequeno espiãozinho que é a cara de Leeyool. — Inclinou a cabeça calmamente.

— O que? — perguntou surpreso, engolindo em seco.

Se Kim descobriu Kyungsoo, não queria nem imaginar o que o homem fez com seu amado, deu alguns passos em direção ao monarca de Ledas, mas parou na mesma hora, ou ver dois guardas segurando o Doh, que tinha manchas roxa pelo rosto. Aquilo fez o sangue de Chanyeol ferver, olhou furioso para Minseok e empunhou sua espada, consequentemente fazendo os guardas apontarem as deles para o arqueólogo.

— Não seja burro, Chanyeol. — Avisou. — Eu mato ele em um piscar de olhos. — Estalou a língua. Park suspirou, sem tirar os olhos do arqueólogo. — Agora, decida Park — insistiu —, ele ou Ugnis? — Fez barulho de relógio.

Não podia escolher, nem queria. Não se via abandonando seu povo, muito menos Kyungsoo. Olhou para o mais novo e viu seus olhos desesperados; negava veemente. Ele sabia que o Park não o deixaria com o Kim e isso o fazia temer pelo pior, preferia que o líder escolhesse sua nação de uma vez e o deixasse morrer, ao tentar ter os dois e se por em risco. Chanyeol não tinha chances, estava cercado naqueles muros do palácio de Minseok. O Doh se debateu, até que finalmente tirou a mão que tapava sua boca.

— Chanyeol, não faz isso! — exclamou desesperado. — Ele vai te matar! Por favor, não faça!

— Como fala, nossa! — Revirou os olhos. — Me lembra Yoora. — Olhou para cima, pondo a mão no queixo. O nome da irmã chamou a atenção de Park e Doh. Riu baixinho. — Me pergunto se seu namoradinho também vai implorar pela morte quando eu torturar ele, assim que você escolher abandoná-lo.

O rei de Ugnis ficou cego de ódio e assim que se preparou para atacar ouviu um estouro. Sehun conseguiu, invadiram Ledas e o Castelo Branco. Foi tudo muito rápido. Kyungsoo conseguiu se soltar, quando os guardas se assustaram com o barulho, enquanto Chanyeol avançava para atacar Minseok, que não tardou em pegar uma espada e se defender. O tilintar das lâminas e os gritos do lado de fora deixava o Doh confuso, não sabia se tentava ajudar o Park ou se fugia de tudo aquilo, mas não teve muito tempo para pensar. Assim que o rei de Ledas conseguiu uma brecha, derrubou o líder de Ugnis, que se levantou rapidamente, ao ver os pés do outro. Sabendo sua localização, não hesitou em empunhar sua espada em um golpe certeiro, mas num pequeno descuido, ele não contava que o Kim puxaria o moreno para ser seu escudo humano. Os olhos arregalados de Kyungsoo paralisaram Chanyeol. O líder de Ledas aproveitou e tentou fugir, mas antes que conseguisse, Sehun o encurralou, acertando a espada em seu peito.

Tanto o mais novo quanto o Park, estavam em choque. O rei de Ugnis negava veemente, desacreditado no que fizera e Kyungsoo tentava não chorar, sentindo o sangue invadir sua boca e a despedida cruel e definitiva se aproximar. Segurou o rosto do mais velho com as mãos trêmulas e tentou sorrir, para acalmá-lo, se preocupou com a culpa que sabia que o outro iria carregar. Encostou sua testa na de Chanyeol e deixou que as lágrimas rolassem. Só queria um pouco mais de tempo junto a ele, um pouco mais de toque, afeto, carinho e segurança, mas era assim que teria que ser. Uma vida por outra, um fim nada bom.

— Olhe para mim. — Kyungsoo pediu sofrido e Chanyeol o fez, pedindo desculpas repetidamente, em estado de choque. — Não acabou, lembra? Não é culpa sua. — Olhou amorosamente para o outro, selando seus lábios. Um beijo com gosto de sangue e dor. — Dá próxima vez, vai durar muito e será lindo, calmo — Tossiu sangue —, em um mundo perfeito, aquele que você deseja. — Fechou os olhos, sentindo o cheiro de seu amante. — Então, por favor, me encontre, Park Chanyeol. — O rei assentiu, soluçando, mas se desesperou ao sentir o mais novo amolecer em seus braços.

Kyungsoo estava morto e junto levou a alma de Chanyeol, esperançosos para se encontrarem novamente, dessa vez, sem empecilhos. Talvez no mundo perfeito que desejavam, em que um seria um simples fazendeiro e o outro um músico em busca de inspiração. Pouco importava onde e como daquela vez, porque estaria enfim alinhados e para sempre entrelaçados.


End file.
